Iridescent Spider
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: There was a legend made known in Hakone, of a flower of uncanny beauty. Such a rare and noble flower was sought by many but no man could ever venture into Mt. Fuji on such a perilous quest as they find themselves back down at the base of the mountain once they blacked out. But one foolish boy sought to do whatever he must to find this jewel-like flower...
1. Chapter 1

Iridescent Spider

Chapter 1

0

Legend has it in the meiji era, there was a flower that bloomed in the forests of Mt. Fuij. The beauty of it was incomparable to the radiant diamond or the most priceless trinket. People longed to see this flower but those brave enough to venture into the forest depths find themselves at the base of the mountain by nightfall. Rumors were made, speaking talk that only one of pure heart and lacked greed would find the clear path to the flower of legend. This legend carried on for decades, eventually reaching to the modern age where technology ruled supreme. Elders who carried the story told their grandchildren and the children speak of it among friends, wondering how to see such a rare flower.

Of course, a story like this hadn't gone unnoticed by one certain boy...

0

"Hey, Jinpachi! You ever hear the story of the flower of Mt. Fuji?"

Violet hues glanced over to his friend, his bike that was affectionately named "Super Shopping Cart" sitting against the wall of his home as the two were prepared to ride off at his friend's request. "That's just a silly rumor old people tell to scare you." he retorted. "It isn't! I swear! Come on! Let's go up there and see it for ourselves!" A pale face pulled an expression of horror. "Are you crazy!? I can't ride up there on my bike! It's long, the day is hot and I'll sweat!" he complained.

"Jinpachi!"

"Shuusaku!"

The two stared at each other, waiting for one to back down before the other boy finally relented. "Fine, I'll go up there myself. The climb shouldn't be bad at all. If I see it and get a picture, I'll never show it to you!"

"Then how will you prove to me it's real then?" Jinpachi questioned, crossing his arms. Shuusaku puffed his cheeks before giving a huff as he took his bike and tottered off. "I'll figure out something but for now, I'm going to go see that flower!" Jinpachi watched as his friend mounted his bike and took off for the mountain. He looked up to the bright, cloudless sky, the sun beaming down harshly on the town of Hakone. He groaned, knowing full well he couldn't let his best friend ride off to Mt. Fuji and somehow get himself lost or hurt or caught by some random weirdo. He would be in so much hot water for it. With a tentative sigh, he took his bike, hopped on and rode silently after his friend a distance away.

0

In said mountains, about halfway up from the highest point where the street divided the forest in two, a petite child ran across the brush, arms laden with items. His round glasses were askew on his face as he sweated bullets carrying his burden but aside from that haggard appearance, he had a wide smile on his face. He reached the guardrail to the road and looked both way to make sure no cars were venturing up before hopping over with ease, scampering across the hot asphalt before hopping over the second guardrail. Continuing his rapid cadence, he ran through the other side of the forest and when he got close to his destination, he began to call out a name.

"Makishima-san! Makishima-san! I've brought items for us!"

In the sunlit clearing, there was a modest little shack pleasantly equipped with everything necessary for quiet living in the forest. A pond rested close by and starry-eyed as always, the young bespectacled boy watched the figure that lounged by the shore on his usual perch. Emerald green locks streaked with hints of red shone brilliantly in the light of the warm sun, almost reflecting like the shell of a jewel beetle. A yukata of flowing hues of green made a stark contrast to the pale skin of the other male as the figure turned to face the boy. "Sakamichi, you've returned. What did you find?"

He blinked quickly and shook himself out of his revere before holding out the things he had. "I managed to catch some fish from the river! And collected some berries! Tadokoro came up too so we have fresh bread!" The male smiled before standing, dusting off the shimmering silk before walking over, planting a hand on the smaller's head. "Good job, Sakamichi. Now go on and put everything away and you can make yourself a slice of bread and jam after running so long." With a quick nod, he headed inside to place everything away as he was told. The other male hummed, closing his eyes as a soft summer breeze flitted past him. The sounds of birds chirping and bugs clicking floated with the wind and he couldn't be more at peace than he was now.

Makishima let out a soft breath as he opened deep blue pools. "Things are changing...people are getting braver to come up to find me...but alas we spirits can't make too much contact with the modern world not under our pact." he murmured quietly as he closed his eyes again, emerald hair swaying in the wind.

0

Shuusaku was way ahead of Jinpachi, looking up from the base of the mountain with a huge grin on his face. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone and checked to make sure the camera was ready to go. "Camera, check. Bike, check. Mountain forest, definitely check. Now time to go find that flower..."

"Hold it child! Are you thinking of looking for the so called "flower"?!" An aged voice yelled from the side of the road, making Shuusaku jump and near tumble off his cross bike in fright of the sudden voice. An elder man walked up to him, cane in hand and swinging. "That there is no flower to look for! Up there is a demon! An ayakashi that, if deem interested in your looks, will steal you away forever!" Shuusaku blinked while Jinpachi rolled up beside him. "A demon? Man what is with these stories..." Jinpachi muttered, making Shuusaku fall over this time.

"Jinpachi! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well I'd get in trouble if something happened to you..."

"You boys get out of here! The forests of Mt. Fuji aren't for the weak or simple-minded." Shuusaku huffed in annoyance as he went to get up before looking to Jinpachi. "Well you don't believe in that so there's no way you'd get ruffled by this old geezer..."

"Mind your tongue, boy!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll bet we'll come back down unharmed and completely fine." he proclaimed, getting back onto his bike and began the long climb up the mountain. Jinpachi shrugged and went to follow after him. "You are fools to not heed my warning of the ayakashi that lurks there so it will be on you of the danger you suffer at its hands!" The elder called as he watched their backs. "See, I knew you wouldn't get ruffled by him." Shuusaku spoke happily. Jinpachi only huffed. "You're gonna owe me big, Shuusaku! I'm sweating like a pig and messed up my good shirt!" he whined.

Shuusaku only hummed as if he didn't hear him as they continued up the mountain in silence. A few cars drove by leisurely but hardly made any move to stop the two boys' incline. Shuusaku continued to pedal in earnest while Jinpachi followed behind him quietly, looking towards said forest in wonder and pondered if the old man was actually right in his inane stories. Japan was always a historic place of fiction and stories of demons from the dreaded oni to the charming but vile woman spirits holding terrible grudges. But for them to exist in real life much less a modern world like this? Impossible.

After a good few kilometers up the road, Shuusaku finally came to a stop and grinned. "This is the place!" he said eagerly as he hopped off his bike and kicked the stand down before hopping over the guardrail. Wiping the nasty line of sweat near drenching his forehead, violet eyes glared at his best friend before Jinpachi hopped off his own bike and set it beside the other's before following after him. _'First it was riding my bike longer than necessary in this heat and now I'm walking through a grimy old forest...so not cool...'_ He thought venomously but it was for the sake of his friend's safety so for now, he'll grin and bear it...that is until they got back down to the town and he proceeds to chase his friend for making this trip for a crazy legend.

It didn't take them long before they heard something and Shuusaku stopped. "You hear that? It sounds like...singing?" he murmured as the two crept closer and hid behind a bush when they spotted the sunlit clearing. There was a house, a pond and a small boy that was behind a basin washing what look like expensive silk. "This is where you so called flower is planted? Looks like some brat that's living in the forest for one reason or another. And that song..." Jinpachi muttered distastefully as the boy with the wide smile continued to sing more.

"...Hime hime, hime! Suki suki daisuki!

Hime, hime! Kira kira riin!

Kimi to minna ireba watashitte

Zettai muteki~"

"Come on, let's go..." Jinpachi began as he went to stand before hearing the door open once more. "Sakamichi, are you done out here?" A exhilarating tenor spoke from the doorway as the small boy looked up. "Almost, Makishima-san! I just have to hang them up!" he called as the figure stepped outside and both boys were floored at the sight. If there was ever a time Jinpachi could forsake the beauty of a cute girl, now was the time as he looked upon the gallant male that stood in the doorway. The small boy picked up the freshly laundered clothes and moved to the clothesline to hang them while blue eyes watched him, the small quirk on a smile across his lips. Jinpachi couldn't help but continue to stare at him and at the same time, jealous that some unknown kid was lucky enough to be with this man...no...this god of a being. Emerald hair with ruby streaks, milky white skin that looks oh so soft to the touch, the figure bathed in silk and sunlight couldn't possibly be mortal.

"That's supposed to be the great Mt. Fuji flower...?" Shuusaku questioned.

"That's no flower..." Jinpachi whispered as they continued to watch the boy hang the laundry to dry before running back over to the ethereal person and received a pat on the head for his work. "Well it ain't a flower but hey! We can put that rumor to rest now!" Shuusaku spoke as he dug through his pocket for his phone and Jinpachi froze. While the trip was well worth it, at least now it was, he knew if Shuusaku blabbed about this to anyone, that would send desperate people up here to find him and possibly make it a goal to sell him off in the red light district or worse. He couldn't allow that. "Wait, Shuusaku!" he hissed, grabbing his arm. "We can't do this!"

"Why not?! We can prove to the school that there is no flower up here!"

"But what if someone else finds out?!"

Their bickering began to get louder, catching the attention of Makishima as he looked towards the bushes that surround their quiet home. "Sakamichi...head inside." he murmured as he began to move towards the bushes. Sakamichi nodded as he went to head inside but quickly peeked out the window to watch. Reaching for the bushes with one spidery hand, he parted them, causing the kids to look up to him in shock. "Now you shouldn't be here..." he murmured, raising a hand to them. Shuusaku squeaked as he hopped up, dragging Jinpachi with him and ran out of fear of what the other could do. Makishima sighed softly before raising a hand, turning it upright before snapping. Shuusaku continued to run with Jinpachi stumbling behind when the first fell and Jinpachi near stumbled over him. "Hey, Shuusaku...what's wrong..." he whispered and found the other was sleeping. "What..."

"He'll awaken by nightfall. And so will you." A soft voice spoke from behind him and he turned to see Makishima before him. "I can only imagine you came up here via the rumors but that's all you need to think of my presence. The story of the rare, unobtainable flower of Mt. Fuji. Let your heart believe the fiction of my presence and live in your modern world." he spoke, raising a thin, spidery hand once more. "I see your interest but this pact is not for the weak-willed." he whispered, snapping his fingers and slowly but surely, Jinpachi couldn't stay awake. As he began to fall back, he could see translucent threads, almost like spider's silk, catch him in its webbing and slowly brought him into a forgetful slumber.

_Pact...pact...pact..._

0

When the two awoke, it was getting dark outside and they were off to the side of the street at the base of the mountain. Shuusaku couldn't remember why they were here but seeing it was getting late, he gave a rushed goodbye to Jinpachi before grabbing his cross bike and rode off to head home. Jinpachi blinked himself, unaware of why he was out on his own mommy bike and stood as he dusted off his pants. "Jeez, I'm all sweaty and gross. Stupid Shuusaku..." he mumbled as he looked back up to the mountain. He didn't know why but he felt as if he should remember something very important about the mountain. But he shook his head instead and rode off.

But during his third year of high school, known as the best climber in Hakone Academy and titled Mountain God did the fragments of his childhood days come back to him slowly the moment he had caught the sight of a jewel beetle during one of his climb races. That shell of emerald and ruby had cracked the fine filaments that were to block his memory and keep him from ever remembering the true god hidden deep in the mountain that a woman couldn't rival in looks or grace. From then on, that image was burned in his mind and even the fan club made in his name wasn't as appealing to him as it were before. Jinpachi kept up his natural charm among the girls for posterity's sake but he knew full well that the sight from his childhood had taken complete hold of him. He wondered now if the elder was true in his ramblings of the so called ayakashi of the mountain to truly take hold of anyone appealing to his gaze.

He had to know.

No longer was he the weak child that ran away with his friend at the sight of the male. He was strong, as Fukutomi always boasted proudly with a stone-faced indifference of his cycling team, and he was going to prove that now. Looking at himself charmingly in the mirror in his room, he hummed a bit as he looked over his selection of headbands. "What to wear...what to wear..." he mused softly as he picked up his hairband choices, one white and the other baby blue, in both hands as he looked between the two. He weighed his option before going with the white, sweeping his hair back and placed the band over it, three silken strands framing his face per the norm of his classic style. With another smirk, he left his room, headed downstairs and out the door. Taking his favored road racer, he stepped out from the grounds of the ryokan his family owned and rode off. Graceful and silent, he rode towards his destination, humming softly a tune that suited perfectly to the gracious image he was going to see once more.

The simple tune of the children's classic nursery rhyme "Itsy Bitsy Spider"...


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived, he looked up to the mountain with a winning grin. Toudou knew he was ready for the task awaiting him. He waited so many agonizing years for this, training and biking and primping himself that he was absolutely irresistible. He would wow the unobtainable spirit from the mountain, capture his heart as he does with the girls of his school and created an unyielding pact so he would always be by his side. If a tiny brat could get into his home and his heart, why can't he?

Adjusting his helmet, he snapped his biking shoes onto the pedals and rode off in a silent climb that he was always famous for, grin still ever present on his lips. Per the norm, unless you were heading to the peak of Fuji to see the sights, there were practically no cars on the streets on the way to the summit. That alone relieved him. He couldn't have any curious eyes watching and wondering what he was doing and revealing his spirit to the world.

He was oh so glad Shuusaku never remembered him as he had. He hated unwanted competition for something as important as this, even if he was his closest friend. Pedaling more with his usual silent cadence, he ascended the winding streets of the mountain before finally reaching the spot that he remembered and made sure to mark so he'd never forget. He was thrown off when he saw there was a van parked to the side in the very same spot where he'd normally get off to encounter the mountain spirit.

This made him absolutely concerned as he hopped off his bike, fumbling with his helmet to get it off and mussed his hair in the process. Mumbling curses, very unbecoming of him, he brought both over the guardrail along with himself and set his bike somewhere in the brush surrounding the forest. Last thing he needed was to be found out or his bike taken by whoever could be hassling the precious spirit within. Moving further in, Toudou came to the clearing and ducked down as he heard voices.

"That should be everything. Will this be good for a few days?"

"This will be plenty. Thank you again for coming out all this way. It must be troubling for you."

"Gahahaha! It's no trouble at all! Since you don't go into town, only fair we bring you something to have aside from berries and fish!"

"I suppose that's fair enough. Come, Sakamichi. Let's get everything put away."

Toudou kept himself almost plastered to the ground, his mind processing too much too fast. Who was this huge bear of a man? How did he know the famous Fuji spirit so well...how the hell is he so friendly with him?! The last questioned burned a selfish little hole in the pit of his stomach. He had to prove himself and waited long for the day where he would step up and show the ethereal spirit just what he grew into and now that first taste was already grasped by someone else?! Toudou was peeved but seeing as the bear man wasn't on anything more than friendly terms, maybe there was still a chance for what he desired.

When he heard the van pull off after rounding about, Toudou poked out from the bushes he was hiding in, blowing a leaf off his bang before moving closer to hunker down at his usual hiding spot to watch. "Tadokorocchi brought us a lot of goodies today." Makishima spoke as he looked through some of the boxes. "Yeah! His breads are so good! I'm so glad he brings them for us." Sakamichi said happily before taking a box and hauled it inside with Makishima following behind with a few more.

"No...those perfect hands shouldn't be used for manual labor..." Toudou whined but kept himself put where he was as the two worked to move box after box into their small home, once again focused on the fluid movements of Makishima's body, watching each muscle move so smoothly as he leaned down, showing off that delectable bottom covered surreptitiously in silk from his flowing yukata...

_'Toudou calm yourself...last thing you need is your first impression to be you with a ranging boner in front of a god...'_

Once the last box was taken inside. Makishima stepped back outside while holding the door open. "Sakamichi, go and fetch fish for the evening meal. I'll get the soup started."

"Sure!"

Toudou ducked back down as Sakamichi ran off towards the street, leaping over the bushes with an easy gait before disappearing into the depths of the forest, still humming than incessant song he could hear in his head even if it was just humming even a few bars. Makishima ran a hand through long flowing emerald locks before he stepped from the door, closing it behind him and moved to the small pond situated next to the house and sat down on the boulder resting there. Seeing this as a grand opportunity, no Sakamichi, no people in general, Toudou made his move.

He got up ever so quiet and climbed over the bushes without disturbing a single leaf to ruin the perfect image set before him. Adjusting his yukata, Makishima leaned forward to look into the pond, hair falling from its place against his back to frame his face and shield him from Toudou's gaze.

Toudou couldn't resist, this image was just too perfect. The sun was hitting at all the right angles, making everything shimmer on this gorgeous flower before him. This was a sight he will burn into memory this time and no amount of wiping his mind will take that from him. He could sit there for the rest of the day, or until Sakamichi comes back and practically ruins everything as he makes his presence known to Makishima, just watching him sit there but now wasn't the time. He had to pitch his offer here and now and hopefully prove that he wasn't like others.

Making sure that nothing was ruffled or stained for how many times he was on the dirty forest floor hiding, he pressed ahead and made the first step towards Makishima. He got closer and closer, Toudou could almost feel sweat beading on his forehead, as if something was going to crash this moment. His palms were sweating and he licked his dry lips as he got closer, closer, closer...

Then everything stopped.

He blinked owlishly as he tried to move again but his legs didn't move an inch. He tried to raise his arms only to meet the same problem. He bit his lip as he tried to move, doing everything from trying to jump to bending a finger but nothing moved. Getting petulant, pout completing the image, he struggled more with angry huffs and puffs, waving his head back and forth as he tried to move his body, eventually revealed the cause of his imprisonment bit by bit.

Glancing down, he saw the near invisible threads of spider's silk threaded around his arms, legs and fingers, tightly coiled but hardly hurting him, which would've gave him quite the story to write up for himself if red rings appeared on his finely tanned skin. "How in the..." he whispered, wondering mostly if this was a trap left by Makishima himself to keep the unworthy from touching him, which made enough sense to Toudou but he was worthy! He know he is!

A sigh came from in front of him and Toudou looked up, after glaring hard at the silk wrapped around him as if his glare alone would make the threads combust and free him, finding dark blue gazing into his own dark violet.

"Why are you here?"

That enticing lilt almost brought him to complete silence, thinking that not answering would give him the chance to listen to the beautiful spirit continue to talk to him. But he had to make his voice heard. If he didn't, he could be sent away before he could voice his reasons, his purpose for returning to this very spot after three long years. "You may remember me or you may not but I'm Toudou Jinpachi, I was here long ago to see to this myth a friend of mine spoke of. I didn't believe it to be real but I couldn't stop him. Curiosity got the best of him. And that day was the day I saw you. You were amazing, so beautiful and radiant. I know I was just a little kid back then but I came back on better terms to make you mine." Toudou spoke.

Maybe it was a little too forward but standing before him completely immobile makes it hard to prepare something a little less vain. Makishima listened in silence before sighing, twirling a strand of green in thin fingers. "The boys from three years ago. Something about your face seemed familiar, just with the loss of whimsical of the unknown and now bathed in the despondent nature of humans down below with something underlying that is a little more...how you say...illicit in mind. After that day you shouldn't even remember me and live your life as you should with no reason to come here. My spider's silk is made to erase memories and never failed me before." Toudou pursed his lips at his words, his voice may be sweet but he was absolutely bitter when his peace was disturbed. "Now I'll ask again...how did you remember me?"

Toudou grinned as he looked him dead in the eye. "I remember that hair of yours from a jewel beetle that came across my path. That iridescent shell is what brought me back up to you a better man." The other before him groaned softly, stepping away and slowly sauntered toward his home. "I don't condone the company of humans. They only mean ill will and misfortune for me and my living. Leave now while it's good for you and never return here." Left gaping at the refusal to even remotely talk to him, to understand him and his purpose better - although he had to admit, a dark part of him was all up for a little bit of illicit activity but at the other's full consent obviously - and began struggling again.

The click of the door opening made him look up but just as quick, the curtain of emerald disappeared behind the wooden barrier separating him from Toudou, closing indefinitely and he growled as he struggled in futility once more. The silk refused to give way even without the presence of the one that left it there and eventually he was left there, limp and out of breath for heaven know how long. It was the sound of feet crushing the tender blades of grass underneath that made Toudou look back up as Sakamichi finally returned, a hefty line of plump fish in hand.

When he looked up, he squealed when he saw the unfamiliar person in the clearing. "W-who are you?" he gasped, keeping the line close to him which began to thoroughly soak his little blue yukata. "W-why are you here?!" The boy tried so hard to be strong but Toudou could see his knees and practically the rest of his body shaking. "I came here to make a pact. A pact with this esteemed, precious spirit that inhabits this grand mountain. Only a fair mountain god like I should be close to someone that lives on the very hills I climb for sport when it calls for it." he spoke proudly.

"W-with Makishima-san?! A pact?! He'd never allow that with a human!" he gasped before squeaked when he realized he gave his landlord's name out to a stranger. Toudou blinked before grinning. "That name...I've always like that name since I first heard it...Maki-chan sounds perfect~" he hummed, getting another undignified squawk from the tiny boy.

"No, no, no...you can't be here." Sakamichi murmured as he ran to Toudou and raised a hand, snapping his fingers in a similar manner that he remembered Makishima doing when he went to warp a person's perspective of his own existence. He gave a squawk of his own when he was suddenly freed of the bounds that held him up and hit the ground, huffing as his looked up to see Sakamichi was already by the door to the little cottage. "M-Makishima-san doesn't like humans coming here. They're outsiders and will ruin his peaceful life up here. You have to go and never return here. You'll put him in danger..." he murmured.

The story was palpable sure, but then there was something fishy about the story, pun completely unintentional as Toudou watched the boy who carried the line of fish in hand. "If that's the case and we humans are so terrible...then why was there a bakery van here delivering things to you? If the precious Maki-chan wants nothing to do with us, then surely he wouldn't get deliveries from a bakery."

"Tadokoro-san is our close friend! He brings us baked goods as a favor so we can have more things to eat along with rice and vegetables and other things!" Sakamichi breathed before covering his mouth as the grin appeared on Toudou's face. Becoming red and flustered, Sakamichi quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind him before scampering off into the kitchen. Makishima had come out from the bedroom to see Sakamichi running into the kitchen and could only assume that the pestering of the human outside had frightened him and usually when it comes to his fright, he may have spilled some important information that would jeopardize their quiet living. He could already hear the pleas of apology now once the fish were stored away, running a hand through his hair once more. Makishima knew well he couldn't fault the small boy for his cowardice to a new face.

Since the time he had come to him, he was a fragile child. Like a kitten, frail and shaking and weak, Makishima couldn't allow himself to turn away the child and took him under his wing, doing things that he had promised himself he'd never do after his long history. Coming across Tadokoro and the others were by incident but even then, the astuteness of Kinjou's words that day when they had met, the promise that they who had come from Chiba for a training trip not far from Hakone, had allowed Makishima to trust them not only with his secret but the safety of Sakamichi should anything ever happen to him.

Not that he would want it to but this fool outside his door would be an example of lingering dangers.

0

Toudou had indeed loitered there for a few more minutes but the final slam of the door in his face was enough of an indication that the longer he stayed, the longer they will refuse to come back out. Flicking a strand of hair back, he turned and finally left the clearing, heading back to where his bike was stationed. Hopping over the guardrail and placing his helmet on, he headed back to Hakone Academy, plotting deviously in his mind his next step.

If he can't learn about Maki-chan from Maki-chan himself, next option would be to go to someone that knew him better...and hopefully get a tip on how to get close to him. If this Tadokoro guy could do it, obviously he could do it better.

0

Classes were over and while most of the students were off to do their own thing or sit in their dorm rooms to play games or plan another outrageous party, the Hakone biking club were in their room training for the next inter-high. Fukutomi was giving out their schedule for the day, Shinkai to the side munching on another power bar and not alone as Arakita sipped on another can of Bepsi. Izumida was listening intensively while Manami was once again missing, either held up by his class rep or out riding the hills again, a matter not uncommon by the team.

Toudou on the other hand was sitting on the bench, chin in his palm as he was surprisingly absent from listening to Fukutomi's orders. Arakita glanced over to him and could very well say he was stunned to see that the usually prompt and ever irritable member of the team was doing what he normally would go into a lecture about whenever someone else did it, preferably directed at Manami when the younger climber was absent or coming in late.

"Oi, Jinpachi! Normally you'd be paying attention at this point! Are you going to yell at yourself in the mirror later!?" Arakita snapped but hardly got a response. "Oi! _**OI**_! What the fuck is up with you?!" Toudou hummed, completely ignoring the ace assistant, making him growl profusely and would've had Arakita marching up to near sock him in the face if Shinkai didn't catch his arm. "Jinpachi?" Izumida called and Toudou blinked before looking up. "What?"

"You've been out of it. That's not normal of you during practice."

"Oh, I was just thinking...hey, do any of you know how much it would cost for a bullet train to Chiba?"

Fukutomi set down the clipboard as he Izumida waved his hand. "I do but why would you want to take a two hour trip to Chiba?" Izumida questioned in curiosity. Manami had the fortune to appear in the room at that moment as Toudou began explaining the reasoning behind his trip. "There's someone I want to meet there that has some very important information I wanted to find out." he replied, refusing to give out any more detail when Arakita asked for more, finding the reason to be stupid and think he was planning more than that. Well...he wasn't wrong. So with that, club went on normally and once club was done, Manami had sidled up to Toudou as he was taking off his hairband to exchange for another.

"Toudou-san, can I come with you to Chiba?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because...this is very important to me and I can't have you messing it up for me."

Manami gave a pout as he moved back to his locker to change. Toudou glanced over to him briefly and thought to himself. Manami was generally a powder keg that is so unpredictable when he'll go off. He was always loud and overly exuberant with many things, especially climbing hills. But his personality was to die for and constantly called an enemy to his female student fan base even though as he already admitted to himself, his heart was set on Maki-chan. Tadokoro from what he seen would definitely be more tight-lipped compared to Sakamichi...so maybe Manami coming along with him will loosen some lips a little better.

...he never did forgive the boy for charming him at his best and swindled money from him along with escaping cleaning of the club room. Kuroda still hasn't let that day go.

"Alright, Manami...you can come along _BUT_ let me do the talking. I will explain to you why I'm doing this and that too is a secret you can't blurt out to Juichi or the others. Got it?"

Manami perked up as he turned to him and nodded. "Yes, Toudou-san! I'll be on my best behavior!" Toudou nodded as he closed his locker. "Next break from club is when we're going so this coming Saturday will be our trip to Chiba. Don't be late to the station."


	3. Chapter 3

Iridescent Spider

Chapter 3

0

Soon Saturday rolled around and Toudou was impatient as he waited for the last of his classes to end for the day. Education was important of course but right now, his information gathering on his dearest Maki-chan was so much more important that a few useless notes on Japanese history or math. When the last bell rang for the day, Toudou never bolted up from his seat so fast, gathering his books into his bag and raced out the classroom. He dropped everything at his locker before heading out and ran off for the Hakoneyumoto train station. With the pace he was going, it didn't take him long to reach the station and huffed, out of breath, when he found Manami wasn't there yet.

"Of course he wouldn't be here on time or at least behind me once classes let out..." he grumbled venomously as he went to stand beside the ticket terminal to wait. Violet eyes glanced up impatiently to the clock in the station as he continued to wait for the younger climber. Each tick of the second hand moving, each whistle as another train pulled off heading for it predetermined destination made Toudou want to leave the kid behind to fend for himself but alas, as his senior and his responsibility for the trip, he couldn't leave Manami behind as he was also his ace in the hole when it came to Tadokoro. The call of his name from a distance caught Toudou's attention as he glanced up and saw the familiar sight of the ever present grin of Manami's.

"Manami!"

His voice roared over the oncoming train and Manami laughed in mirth as he stopped before the irate upperclassman. "Sorry, Toudou-san. Class rep held me up and it took my everything to escape..." he explained before halting as Toudou held a hand up. "Save your excuses and let's just get our tickets. The time wasted waiting for you is time wasted to learn about Maki-chan." Manami hummed as Toudou went over to the ticket terminal to grab the next ticket timed to head to Chiba. Manami ran over to do the same, lost in thought as he was purchasing his ticket at the wonder of what Toudou was after so intensely. His thoughts were broken as he gave another mirthful laugh as Toudou dragged him through the turnstile and to their designated spot to wait for the train. As it arrived, Toudou glanced to Manami.

"Remember what I told you. Be on your best behavior and let me talk. And don't get lost otherwise I will leave you behind to hoof it back to Hakone."

Manami nodded as their train docked and they climbed on. Toudou looked around carefully for an empty spot where they could talk until they arrived at the Odawara station to make the transfer for the next train. Locating one, he shoved the younger into the seat across from him before plopping into his own, setting his school bag in the vacant seat as the train pulled out of the station. Manami sat his bag on his lap, still smiling as always. "So, why are we going to Chiba? Also, can I ask about this 'Maki-chan' you mentioned."

"First, Maki-chan is my chosen nickname for him so don't sully it with your lips. Second, have you heard the old folktale legend of the iridescent flower?"

Manami nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! The old story that on Mt. Fuji somewhere is a flower whose beauty radiates over any other flower but many who went to try and find it finds themselves back at the base of the mountain with no recollection they went up there in the first place, right?"

Toudou nodded as he sat back in his seat. "Well that story is no folktale but the premise of it is completely different than what went around during those times." he spoke before waving Manami closer. Inching forward, knees bouncing, Manami listened on. "Up there in that mountain is no flower but a man, a spirit so to say. His beauty overcomes any ridiculous flower, any girl for that matter...his hair a mix of iridescent emerald and ruby, skin white like a lily and those eyes...such a deep, mesmerizing blue..." Toudou breathed and Manami hummed.

"Hey...you got a look in your eye, Toudou-san...as if you want to fu-"

"**DON'T** finish that sentence...but yes. But aside from that, I want to make him mine. I saw him before when I was younger but as stories tell, he erases your memory when you see him so for three long years after I graduated junior high I had forgotten him...til the shell of a jewel beetle reminded me of what I have forgotten. Thanks to that fated encounter, I had to go back, I had to prove to him I'm not weak. I had to make a pact with him to ensure I can be at his side as his destined one." Manami nodded as he sat back with a grin. "It's like some beautiful love story! The human that falls in love with the fair spirit trapped in secret! How exciting!"

Toudou groaned, running a hand across his face. "Take this seriously, will you?! Now, the reason behind going to Chiba is that while Maki-chan hates human company, he still has friends on the outside. When I went up there a week ago, I saw a bakery van there. Someone from Chiba comes to deliver them food and Maki-chan is completely comfortable by that fact. So it makes sense that this guy knows Maki-chan's likes and dislikes, why he hates people so much and maybe something that will woo him into my arms. You with me?"

Manami gave a nod and he returned the gesture, fiddling with a bang as he grinned. "Good. Then we're on the same page. I brought you along cause your obnoxious personality could help break the ice a little but you have to follow what I say. And I also need you as a means to distract a little brat that got himself close to Maki-chan...I don't like him one bit..."

"Uh oh~ Is Toudou-san jealous~?"

"Shut up, Manami! Now, as I told you all this, you can't breathe this to another soul. You ruin this for me and I'll make sure your climbing exercises wear you out."

Manami chuckled and nodded as he sat back in his seat, eager for the trip and to also see this so called "brat" that had all of Toudou's ire.

0

After getting off at the Odawara station to get on the next transfer heading to Tokyo then the final transfer to Chiba, the two sat in silence, Manami gazing out the window while Toudou avoided dozing off in his seat. Last thing he wanted was to miss their stop and he still had his mixed feelings of relying on Manami to be responsible for the goals he alluded to bringing him along for. As their stop was called, Toudou sat up and yawned as he went to stand, moving to the exit door with Manami close behind him.

As the train slowed, Toudou glanced to Manami as a reminder of what he was supposed to go and the younger nodded, bright smile still present as the doors slid open and they stepped outside. The cool air of the late April month as it was getting closer to dusk brushed over the two climbers as they left the station and began looking around. Phone in hand, Toudou began to search for the name of the bakery he barely glanced at on the side of the van.

"Ah, here we are..." he murmured as the GPS registered the Tadokoro family bakery. With a nod to the directions he read, he glanced back to Manami who was ready and the two walked off towards their destination. Finally, the time had come...Toudou will learn what he must to charm his dearest Maki-chan. He won't give in until it truly became impossible but he was stubborn and he would always try everything it would take to make the impossible possible.

0

"Naruko! Stop fooling around!" Tadokoro snapped as he stood behind the glass counter, below holding a variety of cakes, pastries and pies. "Can it, ossan! I came here so you can race me!"

"I'm working today so it will have to be saved for another time! Why couldn't you go and pester Junta or Hajime!?"

"Because my beef is with you!"

Tadokoro sighed, resting a hand across his cheek. When Kinjou had told them they were getting new recruits for their racing club, never did he think he would get such an obnoxious spitfire to train. He was good at sprinting, that was sure, but his competitive drive was driving him nuts. He had to duck out from club that day since his parents needed him to watch the shop but that didn't stop Naruko from following to cause chaos in the shop. Luckily for the first-year, the day was slow so his loud barking wouldn't have disrupted people from shopping.

He groaned and was ready to snap at Naruko once more when he saw two students step up to the door. Both were unfamiliar to him as he had never seen them in Chiba. Humming thoughtfully, Tadokoro wondered what school they came from before seeing the familiar Hakogaku crest on the front pocket of their school jacket. _'Hakone Academy? What are they doing so far out?'_ he thought to himself as they walked inside. The younger bluet was gone from the other's side without a word of warning, gaining a glare from the polished raven but was promptly ignored as he walked up to the counter. Reaching out with a large hand, Tadokoro shoved Naruko to the side, getting a whine of protest as he greeted the two.

"Irrashaimase and welcome to the Tadokoro family bakery. You're pretty far out from Hakone but I guess talk of our delicious breads and pastries brought you here, hasn't it?" Tadokoro spoke with a hearty guffaw. Toudou tched a little as he rested a hand on the counter, leaning forward. "I didn't come here for bread, I came here for information." he spoke.

"Toudou-san! The melon bread is on sale today! Can I get some to bring back?!" Manami called from a corner of the bakery and the senior growled. "What did I tell you?! Oh never mind..." Focusing back to Tadokoro with a shake of his head, although the bear of a man was already getting suspicious of him asking for information, he continued on with his interrogation. "I came here for information since there is a local little legend I know of and have seen. While I can't get close to it, I've seen someone that has...that person being you...so I know you have to know something...something to get me closer to Maki-chan..."

Tadokoro's eyes widened marginally but he kept his composure as he crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I hardly drive outside Chiba for deliveries so this "Maki-chan" you speak of I know nothing about." he spoke, feigning obliviousness in hopes to get the two Hakone students to leave. But he forgets that he had someone that couldn't keep their mouth shut in the vicinity and that ended the ploy he tried to set up.

"Maki-chan? You couldn't be talking about Makishima-san on Mt. Fuji?" Naruko piped up.

"Naruko!"

"What?! Oh..."

With a defeated grumble and a venom-filled glare at Naruko, Tadokoro turned his attention back to the smug Toudou before walking around the counter. Grasping him and Manami by the lapels of their school jackets, he brought them to the storeroom behind the counter and shoved them inside along with the curious Naruko since he didn't trust him alone in the shop while he was dealing with the Hakone students. Toudou stood in the center of the room while Manami sat on a crate, hands folded obediently in his lap. After the door clicked shut, Tadokoro turned his attention to Toudou.

"I think I've seen your face a couple times. You're Toudou Jinpachi, Hakogaku cycling club's ace climber." he spoke and Toudou nodded, flipping his hair back with a grin. "Glad to see you know of me~ Now I came here to get some answers."

"Just as I'm going to get some answers out of you. How do you know about Makishima?"

"Oh that will be a long story but I'll shorten it. Back in junior high, I had a friend. Like any other curious kid back then, he was enamored by the story of the mysterious blossom of Fuji. With that, he tried to go up there and as a kid of my age and perfect record, I didn't want to get yelled at if something happened to him. So we got there and found that Maki-chan was the great mysterious and deceivingly beautiful flower. On the other hand, he found us and proceeded to erase our memories but now, as a high school student during one of my climbs, I remembered him so..."

"Wait, wait, wait...Makishima's memory wipes are finite. There's no way you could've remembered him." Tadokoro interrupted.

"Ah but I did. After all, a finely polished and refined beauty such as I refuse to forget the face of someone like him." Toudou responded in earnest and Tadokoro sighed. "You sound just like the kind of person he doesn't want finding him. So what do you want with him? Making him yours isn't the top of his list of things he wants for his future."

"Now hold on, I'm answering all your questions and you've yet to listen to any of mine." Tadokoro glanced to him before moving to a crate, shoving it to the center of the floor before settling heavily on the box. "As one of Makishima's close friends, his secrets are closely guarded among us. He doesn't want to be seen or to be found out. Things happened long ago which is why he can never accept any form of human contact. It was thanks to Kinjou that we are even as close as we are now." Toudou huffed as he crossed his arms. "It's not like I'd cross him. I just want him to be with me..."

"And that's what they all would say in his presence. See, there's a history behind his solitude. Once you hear that, then you know why it is impossible. Sure he may hate me for telling you but in doing so, you learn to turn back and forget about him. The less people to know of him and Sakamichi in the mountain, the better it is for your safety as much as it is for his own." Tadokoro spoke before clearing his throat.

"Listen well...it started centuries ago when the first onigumo migrated into the Kanagawa prefecture and settled in on Mt. Fuji..."

0

At the base of Fuji, there was a town, a small little town that is filled with a decent amount of people. Livestock was heard as the farmers took care of their harvest, the fishermen out fishing at the nearby Lake Ashi. Children played their game while mothers and housewives gathered for stories. One in particular was a peculiar woman. She sat outside her modest home in the corner of the village that was void of people around it. This was due to the rumors that sprouted of her appearance. She was beautiful, with pale skin and glimmering silver eyes but what set off the beauty to others was the head of bright emerald hair. She was widowed, having lost her husband to a raid years ago so she lived, alone but happy. Since she didn't have much going for her in the village with the stories told and the most she could do was to shop, she instead traveled to the mountains and explore.

Finely traveled paths along Fuji we're mostly through merchants and the occasional traveler coming from another corner of the prefecture but these days, cries of a creature, tall and menacing, had been spotted in the forest. Hidden by greenery, it lures its prey with fine webbing and some say a charm never held by a human body. Those that breathed word of these stories speaks of demons or witchcraft but this woman weren't afraid of such things. She was already an outcast, why should the spun stories of the village get to her too?

Today was a fine day to walk as it was the peak of the spring harvest and the sun was bright in the sky. Wearing an informal yukata, the woman left her home and turned, heading up the familiar path leading to the mountain. The path itself was quite the hike but the exercise did her some good. A soft smile on pale lips, she reached the base of the mountain path by midday and she began her walk. Birds chirped their songs and tree leaves rustled with the sound of a scampering squirrel or chipmunk. She closed her eyes as she continued her walk, the warm air and soft breeze carrying all her troubles away.

But soon, the breeze stopped and the sounds of animals ceased. She looked around, curious but also a tad fearful of the unknown. With nothing making a sound around her except her own footsteps, she continued along the path until she met with a large spider's web. She gasped, turning back only to find another already threaded there.

"How..." she gasped as she continued to gaze around her. With her attention solely focused on the webs, she never looked above her where a man stood. Tall and long-limbed, blue eyes gazed down at the prey before him. Too long had another human soul traveled these roads, finding fear in the stories told of his presence in the mountain. Those people that fell for his traps were his meal, using flesh, blood and spirit for sustenance. Finally, something had come and he was exceptionally hungry. With a grin that shows the beginning of sharp fangs, he weaved a rope of spider's silk and began his descent toward the head of green.

"Such a brave little traveler to come into my parlor...it has been too long since I have seen a visitor and even longer since I've had a guest for dinner." he whispered with a piercing tenor. The woman gasped as she turned to him and he too stopped as his feet made purchase on the grassy floor. The two gazed at each other, one in wonder and the other in confusion.

The feelings that welled up inside the man...where did they come from? Why are they there? This woman was nothing to him...just a pathetic human to feed his hunger. So why then...why did that thought disgust him so?

"Who...are you...?"

The soft voice lulled him as he tried to grasp the threads of his own thoughts. "That is of no concern to you. You, maiden, are to be my meal." The words felt heavy on his tongue but he refused to let himself be ruffled by these foreign desires. She smiled, arms crossed under her breast as she looked away. "Ah...so the stories were true...of a demon with a beauty incomparable to us lowly folk that traps people with spider's silk and charming gaze in the mountains. I suppose this would be my luck to come across you...but it's all good. At least now I'm actually needed by someone for something."

The demon blinked before stepping forward, slowly with unsure steps as his brain tried to process what his body wanted. "Why do you say such things? A maiden such as you should be afraid...begging for your life. Why do you so readily accept to your fate?"

"I am but a widow, having lost my husband a few years ago." she began softly. Moving one arm, she raised it to her hair, slender fingers twining in the silken strands. "No one of my village would look at me. They make stories of their own about me. Men won't look to me, women won't acknowledge me. Children even keep away from me by word of their parents. I live but it is a hollow life. Few times after my husband passed did I try to die but then learned...he wouldn't want that of me. He would want me to live to my fullest and if I were to die here by your hand, then my life was well spent in helping another."

The demon listened to her words, feeling the bubbling anger of the people below and how they treat the woman before him. "Then...are you alone?"

"Yes..."

The demon glanced away, appetite fully subsided. He himself couldn't believe the possibility of his outcome. The fact itself was taboo among demons. To share a bed with a human...it was unsound. But to see this woman, smile as bright as the sun above as she readied herself for death at his hand...he was lost. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. She showed a light that no other human would in the face of death. It was always the human mind to fight for their life or to beg for escape. But she, a simple widowed woman, was ready to accept death with a smile.

"Good demon? Are you not hungry...please take from my flesh to sate yourself. With your story spread through the land, no one else would come through these mountains with ease less they have horses ready to barrel through your traps and your sight." Glancing back to her, he shook his head, moving closer.

"No...I can't...not with you...you are my exception..." he breathed before bringing her into his arms. She gasped when she landed against the sturdy chest. "But why..."

"No one deserves to be alone. Now, my maiden, care to speak to me your name."

"I...I am Michi."

"Michi...I am Naki. Together we shall live our quiet lives and see each other in a light forbidden by both human and demon." Michi gasped as he head was brought up and softly, he kissed her, spider silk falling around them like a curtain.

0

Days after the encounter, Michi found herself home less and less as she wandered to the mountains to see Naki. Some villagers who had spotted the green waves of her hair as she walked out the village and into the mountains only to come back with nary a scratch or at all began to talk, speaking of ill of her presence, that she came in contact with the demon and committed the highest of heresy. Such words hadn't gone unnoticed by the village leader and he brought his suspicions to the table with a few of the stronger men of the village.

"We have to do something. Any more of these mountains visits could soon bring the demon right to our door."

"But what if it isn't a demon there? Maybe it's some murderer..."

"Even that is still a danger to this village. Demon or not, Michi will bring it into the village and allowing it full reign to do as it wishes with our people, our families."

The leader nodded as he sat back. "We will have to kill her. Once she is dead we will post her body at the base of the mountain for the thing inside to find. No matter what it may be, we will lure it out and kill it ourselves."

The men nodded and began their preparations to do such.

Michi prepared another lunch, smiling all the while as she poached the fish and cooked the rice. Since being with Naki, everything was aglow with a renewed sense of life. Aside from his heritage as a dreadful onigumo, he was sweet and pleasant to be around. Talented with his silks, he had made one beautiful gown after another for her, in vibrant reds, passionate blues and magnificent golds. She was never treated to such treasures and loved him all the more.

With her help, she made him meals and while out of the normal consumption for Naki, he ate it all and praised her for the meal and the right to stand in her beauty. When she closed the box, she tied a scarf around it and dusted off another of Naki's creations, a powder blue yukata with soft accents of cherry blossoms along the sides and over the hem of her sleeves, and left her home.

When she arrived, she found Getsuha there. The large arachnid was Naki's familiar, a creature so powerful but under the bidding of Naki's words. She was acquainted with the large creature a week after their first meeting, Naki telling her all she needed to know of the onigumo demon, their power, their life and most of all, their familiar that also bring with them their greatest treasured secret.

"Getsuha is my familiar...the eggs she lays is important to the onigumo."

"Why's that?"

"An egg, when fed to a person, grants them a contract to the onigumo, one that grants them extended life and bounds them to the demon forevermore. Through time and centuries, the soul of the two shall forever find one another and remember the life they shared in times past to renew it again in the new life."

Learning this, she was prepared to make such a commitment but first she wanted to ensure that Naki was repaid for showing her not only mercy but love of another kind. Gently resting a hand to Getsuha's head, she went further into the den where Naki laid in his nest of silk. "Naki, I've brought you lunch." she called and slowly, blue eyes opened as he turned to her. "Ah...Michi. Come to me." He whispered as she moved closer to his nest, silks slowly draping around her waist before pulling her up to where he was. With a smile upon her lips, she moved forward to kiss him softly and he returned it happily. "Michi...we have been together for a month. Your presence has made me happy, happier than I could ever imagine coming from a simple human."

"It is the same for me for I never imagine that I would be worthy of a demon's affections." she replied earnestly. Thin, spidery fingers cupped her cheek as he pulled her close. "You have shown me the side of humans that they refuse to show in the presence of a demon. For such you are worth the care I bring to you and the protection I give to you." Michi smiled as she rested her head into his hand. "Thank you. Naki...there is something I want to give you...something very important to me..."

Naki glanced do to her as she brought her silver gaze up to his. "What is it?"

"My firstborn...I want to give to you something of equal value as you have given to me..."

Naki's mouth hung open for a moment before he smiled, caressing a cheek with his thumb. "Michi..."

"Naki..."

That night, she had stayed overnight in the mountains in Naki's embrace and when she returned, she was pregnant with his child a few days later.

All wasn't well however for a few months later, in the monsoon season of July, was where everything went wrong. Bearing the child of a demon meant a quicker time period of the pregnancy. Naki did what he could, visiting during the night where no one would see him to help Michi, bringing her food, clothing and trinkets gathered by Getsuha. At the same time over the course of the months, the village elder waited, waiting for the final nail in the coffin that would seal Michi's fate. There was no one to save her so once she proved to be a greater threat than before, she would die.

With the distrust of the village, Michi was left alone to her pregnancy with no wet-nurse to assist her when it came close to that time. As such, Naki had promised to travel to another village, one not plagued by word of his place in the mountains so he could bring someone to her.

Michi hummed as she rubbed her stomach, smiling softly. "My child...my precious child. Your father will return soon. This village doesn't like me much so he has to find someone to help me along. I know he'll be back soon." she whispered softly. Across the mountain and even a further distance off did Naki find just what he needed. Paying the woman in kind to keep her lips sealed of his existence and to help his mate, he called upon Getsuha to take them back to Michi's village. "I'm coming, Michi...just hold on a little longer." he whispered. Alas...All good things come to an end sometime...

Michi hummed softly as it was getting late, the village leader and a few men holding torches outside as a woman walked along to Michi's door. Gazing up when she heard the knocks on the door, she wondered who it could be. Standing, she walked over and unlocked the door to find a woman of the village there. "Hello, I came here to be your wet-nurse. Word of your pregnancy has gone around and surely we couldn't allow you to sit here alone with no one to take care of you." she spoke, almost sounding as if she practiced these lines. "I thank you for your concern...but my dearest will be back soon with a wet-nurse he planned specifically for me..." Michi spoke before feeling intense cramping in her stomach.

"Ah..."

"Oh dear, seems like it would be too long if we waited. Come, come now. Let's get you prepped." she spoke once more, leading Michi into her bedroom to settle her in while she prepared the water basin and a few cloths. Outside, the cloudless night sky darkened with rainclouds promising one final shower. Michi moaned as she writhed on the bed, the woman coming back in and setting everything to the side. Whispering words of comfort, she began to work. Hour after hour, she stood at Michi's bedside, uttering words of praise and comfort as the contractions hit harder with each passing moment.

Finally it was time.

A loud crack of thunder illuminated the sky as the skies opened up, letting out a downpour onto the village that hardly doused the torches awaiting outside for the signal. The men moved closer while further out, Getsuha's powerful legs pounded across the ground as she moved through the forests of Fuji to get to the village as quickly as possible. The woman urged Michi more and more, to push harder and harder until finally with a scream, Michi bore her child. A son with the faintest hint of iridescent green hairs on his head. The woman did her job as Michi looked to her son in the woman's arms.

"Makishima..." she breathed, smiling softly before her eyes widened when the woman turned for the door. "Wait...what are you doing...?" The woman glared back at her as she held the crying child. "No one trusts you. And this is proof. The child of a demon that must be killed. And with it, so will the mother who bore it." she hissed as she began to head out the house. "No...no!" Michi cried as the door slammed behind her. The village leader stepped forward, taking the bundle from her.

"So Michi did commit the highest heresy and bathed herself in sin as she lain with a demon...so be it! A public execution of the demon's child along with the burning of Michi! Tonight, we shall cleanse our village of the evil brought to it by the devil woman!" Roars of agreement were heard over another crack of thunder, Makishima crying out once more.

Laying the bundle on the mud-covered streets, a villager brought over an axe to hand to the leader while others began to torch the house that still held Michi inside. Raising the axe over his head, the leader glared down at Makishima, defenseless and crying still. The rough cheering of the villagers around him only made Makishima cry harder as the axe went to swing down only to hit slick ground.

"What the..."

Looking up, they found the soaked bundle in the arms of Naki, a few people screaming as Getsuha emerged from the destroyed house, Michi on her back. "To see the darkness of the humans as you turn on your own...it makes me sick. To harm my child and my mate you shall all suffer!" Naki roared as he raised a hand and Getsuha let out a terrible screech before unleashing a mass of spider silk, wrapping around the townspeople and bound them in place. Leaping away easily, Naki landed on Getsuha's back and she turned.

"From here on, your kind shall never see the onigumo again. Rejoice that you are able to escape my wrath with your lives." he whispered as Getsuha turned and started for the mountain. "No...no! I can't let these demons escape and infest our land!" The village leader gasped, getting his arm wielding the axe free enough to hack away at the webbing.

Freeing himself, he went to release a few other men before taking off after Getsuha.

0

"You came back..." Michi whispered, coughing weakly as she had inhaled too much smoke along with the fact she was weakened from having Makishima. "Of course. The air wasn't right so I had dropped off the wet-nurse I fetched for you and ran straight for the village on Getsuha. It was a good thing I did." he murmured, holding Makishima as he slept. She smiled as they reached Naki's nest and Getsuha let them down. Naki went to rest Michi on the silk bed before stepping back. "Rest now, Michi. I will set my traps so the villagers can't chase us here. When dawn approaches, I shall manipulate their minds and erase our existence so we will be safe." Michi nodded and watched as he left with Getsuha before looking down to Makishima.

"Makishima...my precious little boy..."

Silence reined the forest as she sat there, rain a gentle drizzle upon the land with the occasional crack of thunder in the distance. Further in the forest, the traps were set and Naki watched as the villagers that followed their leader met with death from his traps, their bodies providing something for Getsuha to devour. "I will keep her and our child safe from harm..." he whispered as he stood and leapt off to another section of the forest to make sure no other were sneaking in from another way.

Hidden behind the tree, a white knuckled grip around the axe, the leader waited. When the large form of Getsuha left to follow Naki, he moved further in, steps quiet and calculated. He only had one chance, while the demon was gone he will rid of their spawn and the devil woman so she couldn't have more.

Never again will the onigumo threaten their peaceful village ever again. The sacrifice of his people was only a small respite for a goal much more important. Soon, he came across the large nest where Michi laid, Makishima resting beside her as the two slept. "Never again will you bear the devil spawn." he whispered as he raised the axe over Michi's head, the blade gleaming in the light of another strike of lightning in the sky.

From his distance, Naki looked up, hairs on end as he told Getsuha to continue watch as he leapt through the trees back to his nest. But the scream he heard had broken his soul as he came into the clearing where his nest was.

Too late had he arrived...too late was he to save his mate, her beheaded form lying upon the damp ground as the village leader went to raise the bloody axe to attack Makishima next. "NO!" he roared, swinging forward and sharp as the axe he held, a thin line of spider's silk returned the favor that had taken Michi's life, the leader's head falling to the ground as the rest of the body crumpled. Heavy pants came out like fog as Naki moved to the dead form of Michi.

"Michi..." he whispered, picking up the head of his beloved and held it close before letting out an anguished cry drowned out by the pouring rain and clap of thunder. Glancing up, he looked to the bundle that was still safe and set the head down as he moved to his nest and picked up Makishima. The child quieted as he rested in familiar arms and Naki smiled before turning toward the direction of the village.

"Nowhere is safe here...Makishima...as I'm sure Michi's last dying wish would be is to see you grow into a fine and powerful demon. Father is here to take care of you and through me will you see the darkness in humans. Never associate with them for they will always take what you hold dear." he whispered as he called upon Getsuha and climbed onto her back. The two left, sealed in another part of the mountain far away from human contact and wisely untraveled. Their previous nest had all but disappeared, the bodies decomposing into nothing when people came to search for their leader and men. Never again did word of Michi's betrayal or the onigumo travel through the village, leaving the story as dust upon the wind.

0

"Father, what's that?"

Naki gazed up as they stood at the peak of the Fuji Azami line. Seeing another village, Naki's eyes darkened as he took hold of Makishima's thin shoulder. "That is a human village. Never go near them. They are nothing but sustenance for us but only if they fall in your web. Otherwise never ever associate with them. They will only ruin what is precious to you." Makishima blinked before nodding, short iridescent green hair blowing softly on the wind. Years passed and a traveler came across Naki and Getsuha. Frightened by the appearance of a demon, it didn't take long before Naki was killed at the hands of another human and, from the shadow of a tree, the deed didn't go unseen by Makishima. Seeing the horrors of human up close, he knew well to take heed of his father's warning and disappeared before he was found.

Without the guidance of his father or even Getsuha, for she was gone when his father passed, he learned on his own how to manipulate the minds of the people and when stories of the demon of the mountain had arose again, he did just that, changing the fragile human mind from the stories of demons to the stories of a flower, swathed in beauty but unobtainable. With such a sure lie, Makishima was safe as he went back close to the site of his father previous nest and made his home there.

"Never again will humans see the onigumo...they'll just see a flower lost in the forests of Fuji and leave me at peace." he murmured as he laid on his silk bedding, a small spider at his side. "Right, Mari..."

0

Time passed and things changed, revolution happened as the village turned into small towns, transportation that made horses obsolete except to till farmlands in other corners of the prefecture and worn dirt paths changed to winding brick and cobblestone. Makishima saw these changes and with it came the boldness of humans that now tried for the impossible in locating the precious flower of the mountain only for him to erase their mind and lock away his existence when he was seen, sending them back from whence they came.

It was in the summer of May where his view was skewed for the first time. He was weaving silks for himself when he heard the pants of a child. A young boy from the sound of it. He stood as he prepared himself but his eyes widened as he looked to the sight that had stumbled into his clearing. The boy was scrawny, an arrow nestled deeply into the flesh of his back and stained the ragged shirt he wore. Mud and dirt speckled his clothes and the round glasses on his face as he lifted his head weakly.

"Help...me..."

"Where is he?! Where did he go?!" A voice called out as the thundering footsteps of bandits was heard. Makishima looked down at the child then to the bandits that were traipsing through the forest and getting uncomfortably close. He remembered the words his father told him but at the same time, a part of him saw that the boy was completely defenseless and if he left him, he would surely be killed if he didn't bleed out first.

The boy continued to gaze up to him, blue eyes pleading and Makishima made his decision. "I'll save you but in doing so, you owe me." he spoke as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a glass jar filled with round pellets. Uncorking the bottle, he settled one his hand before kneeling before the boy. "Swallow this then sleep. When you awaken, you will be renewed." The child nodded as he took the pill before resting against the grassy floor once more.

When the child was asleep, he turned to see the bandits had found their way to the clearing.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"So noisy...sho..." he murmured, raising a hand and the bandits were halted in their tracks, arms raised over their head so their weapons were useless. "You come into my home all obnoxious and loud...and for what...the life of a little boy...no wonder you humans are so disgusting..." he whispered, eyes darkening as spider's silk emerged from the trees and wrapped around the bandits. They screamed in terror, screaming out profanities and demon as they were slowly engulfed in the threads. Makishima watched with little mercy showing in his gaze before he turned away and moved to the boy, gently removing the arrow from his back before lifting him up and carried him to the nest of silks. Draping the child over it, he wondered what to do with him. He was human and humans grow into adults. As proven, adults were never trustworthy and here he was giving him the contract to live an elongated life.

"What was I thinking..." he murmured softly.

But his thoughts of dread turned to fascination as the child woke up, healed and absolutely bubbly as he thanked Makishima profusely for rescuing him, revealing the bandits had destroyed his home and every villager except him. Trying to run, he was chased down to be killed til he found himself half-dead at Makishima's feet. He couldn't think of anything less to repay him with than his absolute devotion to helping him. Even as Makishima spoke to him that he was a demon, something to be feared, the expression never changed and for once in his life...

Makishima smiled.

0

"That's why Makishima can't trust people. They lie, cheat, steal and kill. He's seen it first hand and aside from rescuing Sakamichi, he doesn't want to make any more contact with them. The reason we were lucky is that Kinjou is quite the conversationalist when we met and he gave him our word we wouldn't bring harm to him or Sakamichi." Tadokoro finished. Toudou had tears in his eyes at the cruelty of the people and wiped his eyes.

"Then...that just makes me want to be with him more. Sure he has you and that brat and the others but he needs someone to love. Ok his parents didn't get the best end of the deal but we can. I know we can. And you won't be able to stop me." Toudou said as he looked to the other third-year. Tadokoro guffawed again before glaring at him.

"Anything of his past ring a bell in that conditioned head of yours?"

"Yes it did but I'm here to prove myself, not run away because I'm just a person with a big, impossible dream. I want to show him that I'm worthy of the contract. That I won't allow what happened to his mom and dad be us. That's why I need to know the means to get closer to him. In truth, if I don't try what I can, how am I supposed to protect him if someone infinitely worse comes along looking for him. At least by December, I'll be out of school. I have no plans afterward, that way we can move somewhere else." Tadokoro shook his head at Toudou's lofty dreams. "It would be a real cold day in hell if Makishima accepts you to his side. You know what, since you're so sure of yourself and prolly real full of it while I'm at it..."

"Rude..." Toudou grumbled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret to getting to him. Whether it works after your persistence, you'll have to see on your own." he continued, bringing a leg over the other before leaning against it with his arm. "Makishima doesn't go into town obviously, so there are little trinkets we bring to him once in a while. He only accepts the finest things since hey, you gotta keep up the image as the most beautiful flower hiding in the mountain. You succeed with that and if you're lucky, you're in. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Toudou held up his nose to him as he moved from his spot. "I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove all of you wrong." he said as he pointed down to Tadokoro. "I will prove to you that Maki-chan was destined to find me. He had such a hateful past and that burned him to the deepest core of his heart. I will heal it and show him that the world won't turn on him and if it does...well...I'll take care of it."

"So you say..." Tadokoro murmured as he stood as well. "Well if you're done here, you can run off back to Hakone but first..." Tadokoro stood and left out the room and a few minutes later did he come back in holding a box. "Specially made crème puffs. He loves these so try it and see what happens but I'm not expecting a lot of success for you." Toudou hardly paid mind to his warning as he swiped the box and looked down to it with glee before stepping out the backroom.

"Well this has been a treat but I have a peak spider to charm. Come on, Manami otherwise I really will leave you behind!" he called as he headed for the entrance to the bakery. Manami sighed. "Ah...he's quite eager...ne, about Sakamichi-kun, can you tell me a little more about him." Naruko blinked before tilting his head as he crossed his arms.

"Well he really dotes on Makishima-san a lot mostly because he can't think of any other way to repay Makishima-san for saving his life back then. He has no remaining family since his time was long before ours. Other than that, he's a real big coward. He can never face people easily unless it me, Kinjou, Imaizumi, ossan, Junta or Aoyagi. At certain occasions, he tries to play it brave to help Makishima-san but he'd come out to take care of the problem if it doesn't go away while he hides in the house. Kinda like how your friend there is going to scare him back inside." Naruko said before laughing. "Ka ka ka! But if you're trying for him, ya better make sure that Makishima-san is plenty distracted! Only other time you may be able to see him is when he's out foraging for the house."

Manami placed a hand in his chin in thought before smiling warmly. "Thanks for the information. That should help me a lot." Manami said as he went to head out the store. "Thanks, Naruko-kun! Tadokoro-kun!" Naruko waved a bit as he went to step beside Tadokoro. "Ya know...that kid creeps me out more than the weird guy gunning for Makishima-san. Just saying it's a gut feeling." Tadokoro sighed and nodded.

"They both are going to cause some hell...hopefully Makishima won't do anything too dramatic if they push it too far...he hasn't killed a person in ages and I hope he doesn't plan to make an example out of them..." Tadokoro sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "But I do wonder of their motives...Makishima is pretty smart though so I'm sure he'll protect himself if that kid's thoughts is on a whole 'nother level of what he expects us to believe."


	4. Chapter 4

Iridescent Spider

Chapter 4

0

The light of the sunset shone overhead and the little cottage where Makishima and Sakamichi resided was lit moderately with candles. Evening bath and meal done, Sakamichi busied himself as he sat on his knees upon Makishima's futon, tortoiseshell comb in hand as he ran it gently through the emerald waves of his landlord and caretaker. "Your hair is so soft, Makishima-san." he praised, smile pulling across his cheeks. "That because you've been helping me care for it so well, Sakamichi." Makishima replied without turning. Sakamichi smiled more at the praise as he parted the hair fluently before he started on the braiding process. This process wasn't uncommon to the two since during the first few weeks when Sakamichi had moved in with Makishima after his near death experience, the boy did whatever he could to help. Of course those beginning days were also the days showing Sakamichi's complete and utter clumsiness in doing the simplest of tasks.

Luckily quick thinking and careful extensions of his spider's silk had saved many a dish from being broken. Makishima could remember how the boy would profusely apologize for something going wrong, finally believing if he couldn't adhere to the demon's requests, he would be left to fend for himself in the farthest town from Fuji, said town slowly becoming the grand prefecture that was now Kanagawa with its large concrete buildings, paved roads and many, many cars. At that time, the growing modern world frightened Sakamichi and he couldn't imagine himself lasting there for even an hour on his own. Makishima knew this too and refused to put the boy out. But as time went on, Sakamichi got better at his tasks and Makishima praised him for his improvements which only made him work harder. And eventually, time has brought them here, Sakamichi skilled enough to style Makishima's hair in various common styles for whatever work he had to do or, in this case, for bed.

After the braid was fully plaited, he grabbed the tie sitting next to him and deftly secured it to the end of the braid before bringing it around once more to put into a bun. "All done!" he said happily as he sat back. Makishima turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sakamichi. Now off to bed with you. Don't forget to blow out the candles."

Sakamichi nodded as he stood, folding the comforter out for Makishima as the other went to get under the warm fabrics before folding them back over and took a candle for guidance before leaving the room, door clicking shut behind him. Makishima yawned softly as he turned on his side and allowed himself to let his thoughts drift. The male from earlier...he can't understand him and his way of thinking. Never in his years did he have someone not only remember him but vie so hard for acceptance by him to warrant the means for a contract. There was nothing special about it and would only lead to problems later down the road. In a modern world like this, to keep such a youthful appearance for more than the intended years to look like such was asking for people to investigate, to learn the secret behind the youth, to make money off of it.

Makishima didn't want that. He couldn't bear the idea of it. To have people coming in droves for the miracle pill to reduce the speed of aging to a near eternal rate. That kind of mental and physical strain would exhaust him to the point of indisposition. And then they would only demand more. Mari could never take that kind of strain alongside him. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

_'That boy won't give in...that I can tell. If only he knew the consequences of his actions...'_

0

By the time they arrived back in Hakone, Toudou didn't waste a beat barking out their next task. "Manami, you're free to head home. I'm running back to my place to get my Ridley before heading up to see Maki-chan."

"Aww, really?"

"Yes, I can't let these wastes away in my fridge overnight. I want to make the first move on point." he said as he started for the academy when Manami called out for him. "What is it?!"

"Can I come along?"

"And why would I agree to that?"

"Well I'm curious too. Not so much for Makishima but for the other that Naruko-kun told me about. Sakamichi I think his name was."

Toudou groaned as he tapped his foot irritably. On one hand, if Manami can distract the kid, then he would have more time to get through to Maki-chan. On the other, the idea of having someone else's eyes lay on Maki-chan made his blood boil. But the ends justifies the means and a distraction from a pestering little bug is well worth having Manami also see Maki-chan. "Alright fine but don't you make me wait. Get your bike and be back before it gets dark out. I can't afford to be riding out at night when the potential of my precious Maki-chan slumbering early hovers on the horizon." he said as he proceeded to run off and Manami smiled before following behind him. Toudou had glanced up as he watched the descending sun hide behind the mountains and huffed as he began to pick up his cadence of his run. If he wanted to make it before nighttime and the possible chance that Maki-chan had retired early, he had to hurry.

When they got back to the academy, they parted ways and Toudou didn't waste time to unlock his Ridley from its place and made sure to have a secure grip on the crème puffs and the handlebars before riding off school grounds and back for Mt. Fuji. Daylight seeped away from him and he growled as he continued to ride like a perpetual madman, skidding to a stop at the base of the mountain, panting heavily since the trip itself was a chore from the distance between Hakone and Mt. Fuji. A car drove by, headlights gleaming off the reflective white surface of his bike as he waited. Minutes past and still no sign of Manami as the sun completed its descent behind the mountain and Toudou groaned as he went to dig out his light to place onto his bike. As he was doing so, Manami wheeled to a stop beside him. "Toudou-san..." Manami began and Toudou whipped his head to loom to him.

"I should hurt you! What took you so long?! No wait...don't answer that and just come on!" he shrilled as he put his foot onto the pedal and began his climb. Manami rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle before following after Toudou. The evening moon provided a mere guidance on the darkened streets as they rode upward. Manami hummed while Toudou huffed as they continued on their way before Toudou came to a stop and Manami did the same. Climbing off his bike, he chanced a glance to Manami who was already taking his bike over the guardrail. "Put that in the bushes then take this box. Don't drop it."

Manami looked back and nodded as he did as told before coming back to fetch the box so Toudou could climb over as well. Once his bike was situated next to Manami's, he took the box back and took the lead as he walked the familiar path. A few minor stumbles eventually brought them to the clearing where the small home was situated and Toudou cursed when he saw no light on within the cottage. "Should we knock?" Manami questioned as he glanced to his upperclassman. The idea was tempting but he couldn't wake Maki-chan from his precious rest. Toudou knew well the importance of a well-deserved rest. How else was he supposed to keep his natural good looks in check? Looking down to the box in hand that he painstakingly went through the trouble of ignoring the time frame he had, he gave a sigh before standing.

"We'll just have to try again after school. I hate this idea greatly but I can't wake Maki-chan from his slumber. That would be a step backwards from what I desire. You can see the little brat later but you better not waste time a second time around." Manami nodded before the two left to try again another day.

0

School and club went about normally, Toudou lost in thought as he worked on the rollers. Shinkai had come by to ask about his trip to Chiba and he replied that the trip was informative as he wished but what he learned was still disclosed to him and Manami. Arakita barked on how Manami ended up following him and he told him the thought of bring him was by complete technicality as the boy was a stubborn thing that doesn't quite take to hearing the word no. When club finished by 5 p.m., the two climbers returned to their dorms to change and Toudou precariously took the box out from the mini fridge. "This time I'll see you, Maki-chan." Leaving the room, Toudou headed outside and climbed onto his Ridley to once again head for Fuji to see the beloved peak spider that awaited his promising presence or so Toudou continued to think in vain with his goals so close that he felt he could grasp it.

Upon arrival, he stuck to the side of the road to wait and yet again, minutes ticked by as he waited for Manami. Out of habit, Toudou twirled a bang with his thumb and forefinger but the expression on his face was enough to reveal his mounting irritation. For a boy who claims to have a vast love of hills, he sure does tend to take his time when time is a precious matter for the lengthy trip to and from the location but it was all for Maki-chan. Considering the long path of the upcoming inter-high, this was simple in terms of distance.

Eventually, the sound of another bike coming up behind him alerted Toudou to Manami's presence and he held a hand up before the other could come up with another crazy excuse for his delay. Motioning to the path ahead, Toudou rode off and Manami obediently followed. With a little more light, it didn't take the duo long to reach their location and stepped off their bikes. Manami proceeded along the same manner as before, stepping over the guardrail with his bike before taking the box of pastries while Toudou followed.

Setting their bikes hidden among the bushes, they headed further into the forest where Makishima and Sakamichi awaited. When they got closer, they heard voices, both clearly distinguished as they talked. Toudou ducked behind the usual bush and brought Manami down with him as the two peeked over. Sakamichi was working on some laundry, speaking animatedly to Makishima who gave a nod before he moved to step inside the house.

When he was out of sight, Toudou glanced to Manami and rested a hand on his back. "Your job is at hand." he said softly before shoving the other through the bush, causing him to make a sound out of surprise. Sakamichi jump at the sound and turned to see Manami there. Never seeing him before, he began to shake. "H-How did you find this place?" he whispered, slowly backing for the door. Manami hummed as he looked up before smiling softly. "Ah, no need to be afraid. I'm just a friend of an acquaintance of yours." he replied.

That smile...it made Sakamichi pause in his hasty retreat as he watched the other boy. Manami stood and dusted himself off before scratching the back of his head. "Let me try that again. I kinda wasn't prepared to meet you in a big tumble like that. Hello, I'm Manami Sangaku. You must be the fabled Sakamichi I heard a little about."

"Ah...well yes... I'm Onoda Sakamichi." Sakamichi replied, adjusting his glasses. From his spot in the bushes, Toudou could pat himself on the back. To see Manami get so friendly with Sakamichi meant that it was one less obstacle to get in his way of Maki-chan. Sure he was a little amazed at the fact a few words had calmed the boy down from running inside and alerting the demon but then again, he did still held some envy for the younger climber when it came to fan clubs back at the academy. That he wouldn't allow Manami that much wiggle room in terms of what he'd overlook. Manami, smile still present, continued to talk with Sakamichi who finally moved away from the door to get closer to Manami and soon the two had sat down and got to talking a bit more.

From inside, Makishima was setting things out for the evening meal when he heard another voice among Sakamichi's and frowned. "Who's out there..." he murmured softly as he headed for the door, a small lump forming in his throat of the idea of someone trying to take Sakamichi. When it came to him, he knew well no one would pass up him for his otherworldly charm but Sakamichi was young, practically a boy despite his age and anyone would try and make use of him in this day and age if given to the wrong hands. That thought alone made him pick up the pace and flung the door open to step outside.

"Sakamichi!"

Sakamichi had jumped at the call, never hearing such a desperate tone from Makishima and looked to him. "Makishima-san, is everything alright?" The demon looked to him, relieved, before looking to the bluet that he never saw before. He had expected Toudou at first, knowing that he wouldn't have given up in his endeavors but he was a new face...and he didn't like it one bit. There was something about the smile that threw him off...

"Who are you?"

Manami could see the warning aura radiating from the demon and held his hands up defensively. "I'm Manami. I won't be any trouble. I'm here in peace." Makishima hardly dignified that for a reasonable response, moving to raise his hand up and ready to wipe Manami's memory of seeing the two. "Makishima-san! Please wait!" Sakamichi cried and Toudou decided now was as good as any to make his own presence known. "Maki-chan! Please don't harm my weird little companion! We both come with no bad intentions!" he proclaimed, holding out the box with a flourish. Makishima stopped his motions and peered to Toudou with narrowed eyes.

"You're just as much of a nuisance like before..."

"Oh, you wound me, Maki-chan!"

Rubbing his temples, Makishima looked to the two before him, Sakamichi watching him as well as he was slightly worried what he'd do next. He wasn't happy, that much was certain. This was the kind of thing he feared if a human tried to get close with him. Bring more and more up to see him til that one wrong soul comes along and plots to pull him from the mountain to make use of him in some way. "Maki-chan?"

"Wha, sho?" Makishima already despised the little nickname but the response was instinct, looking back to the hopeful raven. "I brought these for you, as a testament to my good intentions." Toudou spoke as he held the box out to him more. Seeing the familiar scrawl of Tadokoro's bakery on the top, His eyes narrowed as he took the box from his hands. "Why did you go visit Tadokorocchi?" he hissed already snuffing out his so called 'good intentions' after seeing the pastry box. No known person in Hakone knows about Tadokoro or the fact he came up once every few weeks to deliver things to him and Sakamichi. Seeing Toudou with the box made Makishima think back to Tadokoro's latest visit and Toudou's appearance not long after he left.

_'So that's how it is...'_ he had thought and sighed. Toudou gave one of his infamous gestures as he smiled at Makishima. "I went to see him cause I needed to know what I had to do to prove myself to you, Maki-chan! Since that meeting when we were kids, you told me I wasn't strong enough for your pact. So I waited for the right moment and that moment is now! I've grown so much and took care of myself so well so I can be the right one to match you in beauty and strength!"

Makishima resolutely turned from him, still holding the box as he let his eyes slide close. "I refuse to bind myself to another human for a pact. Sakamichi was my last conquest for that was a situation of life and death. This modern world and its rules are inadaptable to me. Since you know my story if Tadokorocchi gave you these for an offering, then you know that what happened to my father can more than likely happen to me if I associate myself with you. Humans aren't forgiving for the unknown. If you can adhere to that, then our lives will be better."

"But Maki-chan...I won't..." Toudou protested.

"Enough! I have heard enough...leave. And take your friend with you, sho."

Stepping to the door after the final inclination, Makishima headed inside and shut the door behind him with a vicious slam. Sakamichi flinched at the sound, knowing that the other demon was very cross and would be hard to strike up a conversation. He stood and Manami was quick to follow, frowning softly as he looked to Sakamichi. Manami could tell he was down about the situation. If Makishima didn't like them, then it wouldn't be easy to find audience with them often. He knows them by presence now and if that were the case, just stepping onto the grounds means neither would step out. Or at least Makishima would prevent Sakamichi from going out when he saw the young climber. Out of protection or possession, Manami didn't know too well since it wasn't Makishima he wanted to learn more about.

"I...guess this is the last we'll see each other. Makishima-san won't allow you two to come back and he would refuse me going down the mountain for any reason..." Sakamichi murmured as he went to turn but felt his wrist tugged back, turning to look to Manami who smiled. "We don't have to stop meeting like this...we can meet in secret. You go to forage right? If you give me a general time, we can meet up again." he whispered and Sakamichi's eyes glowed with happiness.

"Really?!"

Manami shushed him before Makishima came back out to forcibly throw them out of the clearing and nodded. From his place, Toudou grumbled in contemp. Manami was one hell of a lucky duck. Toudou allowed him the honor to come see his greatest protected secret, Toudou allowed him to watch as he near wore his heart on his sleeve as he offered himself to Makishima, to show the demon that he wasn't like humans from the past or the present that would force him down the mountain, into the nearest brothel or slave trade ring that no one knows about and sold off to some sweaty rich pig. And what does he get in return? Seeing his brat of a kohai having an easier time with his charming voice and sparkling personality challenging his own sweeping the other nuisance off his feet in an instance.

Turning on his heel, Toudou left the way they came without a word and Manami watched him before following. A small pout formed on his lips at the idea of leaving but he remembered that they promised to meet again and he couldn't leave things as they were. Even for a first meeting, he became fond of little Sakamichi and he was sure that in some way, showing Sakamichi they won't do any harm would help Toudou get a little closer to Makishima.

Sakamichi stepped to the door of his home and waved to Manami and he returned it, smiling more before he was gone from sight. A faint blush dusting his cheeks, Sakamichi slipped into the house and locked the door behind him before moving into the kitchen to find Makishima munching silently on a crème puff and wondered if that alone is the sliver of a chance that, despite Toudou's persistence, he was beginning to warm up to his presence.

0

When they were back to the main road, Toudou grabbed his Ridley and hauled the bike over the guardrail, taking his helmet to snap on before climbing on. Manami was quick to burst out from the forest, getting his own bike and stepped over the guardrail after him. "Hey, Toudou-san..."

"What, Manami?"

"Why don't you try finding Makishima-san some sort of trinket? Tadokoro-san did say they bring up little things for him and I wouldn't put it past him to bring something to style his hair with." Manami suggested. "I'm actually thinking to do the same for Sakamichi-kun." he added as an afterthought. "You go right ahead. I won't be saving you if Maki-chan sends you back to the base of the mountain with your memories wiped." Toudou snubbed as he took off silently. Manami laughed a little before following after him. The two parted ways after they got back to Hakone and things proceeded as normal for the next day, going through classes, or in Manami's case, finding an excuse to sleep through his lessons which got him quite the reprimand from his classroom representative, Miyahara.

As club went about as normal and Fukutomi gave them their schedule for the day, Toudou busied himself with the rollers, eyes focused forward but his mind absent to thought once more as he thought of what Manami told him the night before and wondered if a gift would soothe Maki-chan's ire towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Iridescent Spider

Chapter 5

0

Class begin with the morning greeting as the students stood to say good morning before sitting back down as the teacher began their lesson. An incessant tapping, quiet from the drone of the lecture, came from the vicinity of Toudou as he thought to himself. Many an idea came to mind of a suitable gift to give to Maki-chan but none of them appealed to him. Chocolates was too clichéd along with cake. Roses were about the same line as chocolates only a little more glorified. A personal bromide sounded feasible but Toudou also expected to be tossed right out after he was gone if not ripped up in front of his face. A hair accessory, a fashion he was quite profound in, also was an option, but what to get?

Hairbands were his traditional style, a means to keep his stubborn bangs from his face and eyes while cycling as well as an addition to his overall charm that swooned the girls of the academy. Would Maki-chan like that? No, his hair was too precious even for a hairband. It would only mess with the iridescent gleam Toudou adored so much about him. Toudou sighed and decided to come back to hair accessories later. Maybe clothing would work but what would wow the demon? Considering a common style that seems to be presented by the demon is a komon but something completely different in terms of the common pattern of the normal komon you'd find here in town, he would only imagine that something a little up on the scale would be sought out by the demon.

_'Maybe a furisode or a houmongi...if I had the funds, the most charming uchikake would befit my dearest Maki-chan...'_

Toudou sighed, almost jolting in his seat when his name was called to read a passage and he near flushed until one of the girls in his class, an obvious member of his ever popular and profiting fan club, pointed to where they are to help him out. He stood and read the passage before giving a winning smile to the girl which made her giggled softly as he went to sit back down.

0

The lunch bell rang as he stepped out from his classroom, running a hand over his face. Even with his typical eight hours of beauty rest, Toudou felt like he had blemishing bags under his eyes with how tired he felt from overthinking of a means to get Maki-chan to accept him. In hand was another bento made with some of his favorite, low carb foods and he smiled to the girl that had presented the bento to him, promising to finish every bite just for her and she was a bubbly, giggling mess as he walked off to meet up at the usual spot for the cycling club. Halfway, Manami had come across him and with an eager wave, he stepped up to him.

"So, figure out something for Makishima-san?"

Manami's response was a frigid glare as Toudou breezed past him. Tilting his head, Manami followed after him, humming thoughtfully as he held his own lunch in hand, a little something dropped on his desk by Miyahara with the reasoning that he needed to eat properly. A shame that the girl's obvious affections for Manami was sorely overlooked by the younger as he was focused on Sakamichi and what to give him. A thought came to him and he snapped his fingers as he looked the senior climber. "I got it! Why don't you find him a nice hairclip? Since you have such a great collection of designer hairbands, a hairclip shouldn't be that hard to pick out." Manami explained.

Toudou could only stare at him. For someone that was a constant nuisance for the club with his narcoleptic tendencies and tardiness to ride the hills instead of attending to ride with the rest of the team, he has his strokes of genius and this was one of them. But Toudou being Toudou and the fact he never thought of such a thing himself, leaving him feeling quite ashamed that his fundamentals in all forms of proper and stylish hair accessories made him overlook such an idea, he decided to not give Manami the satisfaction that he came up with something better than he could.

"Wahaha! Oh, Manami, I've planned something along those lines in kind! It was just a matter of what would befit my dearest Maki-chan without completely overshadowing his resplendent appearance. Since my collection is so vast, I have my selection of stores to find the perfect hairclip for him." he replied. Manami only kept his usual smile, still a deceiving factor in Toudou's eyes no matter how innocent the other plays himself to be, and nodded. "You got this! Your style is quite top of the line so you should have no problem finding something perfect!"

"Well I am a perfect 10 after all." Toudou preened, brushing a lock of his raven hair over his shoulder as the two continued to walk to meet up with the others. Lunch went on normally as the team conversed with each other over the upcoming midterms, inter-high and training plans. As the bell rung once more, they cleaned up and headed off for the respective classes until the end of the day. Stepping out of class at the end of the day, Toudou stretched a little, arms above his head as his bag hung from his fingers before he went to head off to the club room. He thought to himself of all the stores he'd been to for his menagerie of designer hairbands and narrowed his choices down to places that sold hairclips he looked at in passing, mostly as ideas for gifts to give to his fans and nodded in approval to his internal choices. Toudou only hoped now that the stores won't fail him.

The cycling club went on with its usual manner, a slight change being that Arakita had snapped at Izumida over something mundane that had required his and Shinkai's intervention before the ace assist went over the top. Aside from that little incident, things went on until they were done and Toudou dabbed at his face with a towel as he sat on the bench in the changing room. A few of the regulars separate from the main team had praised Toudou on another successful practice run as they were heading out and he smiled to them as they filed out the door. When Kuroda had slipped out the door, he sighed as he scratched the back of his head before hearing someone sidling up to him.

"Manami, I know that's you. What do you want this time?" Toudou questioned as he looked over to the other boy. "Well you're going into town right? I wanted to come along and see about finding something for Sakamichi-kun." he replied in earnest. "Fine, fine. You can come along. Let's get going." Standing, he moved to his locker to change and Manami went to wait outside since he had already changed before going over to Toudou. When he was done, he came out and nodded to Manami before grabbing their bikes and headed off for the heart of Hakone.

Upon arrival, they looked for a bike rack to lock up their bikes and upon finding one, they began to peruse the different stores, Toudou making sure to have a firm grip on Manami so the other boy didn't try to slip away and end up lost. Toudou began at the first place he frequented, the cashier behind the register giving him a wave and he returned it before looking around. Manami did the same with a hum, picking up clips overly saturated with ribbons and flowers. Despite pointing out some that he thought would work, Toudou turned his nose to them.

'Too gaudy', 'too simple' or 'too painfully atrocious' was most of Toudou's comments for each one Manami picked up to show him. With nothing worthy of Maki-chan's compelling head of hair, he left out to scour the next one with Manami close behind. The same thing applied for the next store and the next after that til every promising hair accessory shop had been thoroughly searched with nothing to make for it aside from a few choice hairbands that nearly threw Toudou from his game plan. Manami being there provided a nice buffer as he shoved another clip into his field of vision to provide a decent distraction. So now, outside is where Toudou sat while Manami had some time to himself to look around for something to give Sakamichi. He cursed the luck the little imp had. Sakamichi wasn't elegant like Maki-chan, so anything Manami gets would suit the boy easily enough so compared to his fruitless search, Manami could easily buy a useless little toy from a popular anime series and have no problems of the boy rejecting it.

Toudou groaned, rubbing his hands across his face before looking up and his eyes fluttered at what he saw in the window of a nearby antique shop. There, resting on a wigged mannequin head was a beautifully designed kanzashi. He stood tentatively as he walked across the pathway of the shopping district to get a closer look at the item. Gleaming softly in the artificial lighting, the tamami kanzashi was a collection of pearlescent blue flowers with a fall of green leaves hanging from the clip. Along with the tamami was a kushi made from lacquered wood, gilded flowers etched into the shimmering surface standing out in prominence but that fine detail wasn't what caught his attention. Instead, it was the motif of a spider resting upon its webbing that was etched on the edge and down into the teeth of the comb hidden away by the false hairs of the wig. "It's perfect..." Manami had stepped out from the shop, paper bag in hand but didn't see Toudou where he left him. "Toudou-san?" he questioned softly before spotting him over at the window of the shop and walked over.

Reaching out to tap his shoulder, Manami jumped when Toudou whirled on him, telling him to stay put before ducking away into the shop. Manami blinked owlishly but gave a nod as he waited, taking a glance at the window to see what Toudou had been so fascinated with. Inside, Toudou moved to the window where the tamami and kushi rested, smiling more as he looked upon it without a pane of glass in his way, already imagining how it would fit perfectly with Maki-chan and his flowing hair, thinking of different styles that would bring out the best of the two items separately. While Toudou was lost in thought, the owner stepped over to him and chuckled, making Toudou jump at the sudden sound.

"I see you have your eye on these fabled items from the Edo Period. Stories said these were fashioned in remembrance of the luck spider formed by a wives tale that lost fruit over time."

_'Luck spider, huh? Don't think they could possibly mean Maki-chan but still fits just with what I want.'_

"How much for it?" Toudou questioned and the responding laugh made him turn to him. "Well now I just can't _SELL_ you such a treasured piece of history now. This is for display only but I'm sure some of my other wares would tickle your fancy, perhaps." Toudou turned to the man, practically glowering but toned it down so he could avoid being tossed out. "No, this is exactly what I need to impress someone. I wouldn't be able to find something even remotely similar if I pass this up. Please, you have to sell it to me." Toudou pleaded. Pleading was surely not the thing he wanted to do but his words were true. If he left this now, what else could he possibly think that would suit Maki-chan? None of the gaudy clips he looked at before could hold a candle to this and finding kanzashi in general would take him to the far reaches of Japan and more than likely cost a pretty penny for something equally fine as the one that was dangling at his very fingertips. Rubbing his graying beard in thought as he looked to the boy standing before him, he hummed.

"Alright, I'll indulge your fantasy. If I had to put a price on this rare treasure...hmm...it would have to be one million yen."

Toudou almost felt like his whole could shatter around him the moment the numbers were calculated. Even with the saved funds he gotten from his allowance, not accounting for what was spent to maintain his flawless appearance and his large collection of designer hairbands, what he had was nowhere near what the man was asking for. Seeing the look in the owner's eyes, he knew full well that asking for anything lower will not work in this situation. Looking to the treasure underneath that florescent lighting that hardly did anything more to bring out the real charm laying beneath it, he sighed.

"Maki-chan...I almost had the perfect thing for you..." he bemoans before thanking the man for the idea and walked out with a heavy heart and shoulders slumped. "Hey now...Maki-chan? Who is this Maki-chan? A girl perhaps?" The owner questioned, curiosity stemmed. Toudou stopped by the door, giving a tender sigh as he looked at the aged wooden frame. "Maki-chan is a person I know. A wonderful, beautiful, practically radiant person. Maki-chan is that and more, more than a perfect 10. So much more. That kanzashi, kushi and kogai would've been perfect for such an illustrious beauty but I can't pay that kind of money for it. That is probably my only chance, the only means to prove to Maki-chan that I mean well and wouldn't harm a single strand of that precious hair on their head. I rather make sure that Maki-chan is fairer than even the most beautiful girls of my fan club...but that isn't a possibility now. I guess I'll have to go for one of the gaudy unmentionables from another place and hope it will be approved." he said as he stepped out the store silently. Manami glanced up and was all bright smiles, thinking that Toudou found something but toned it down when he could visibly see in his mind's eye the dark cloud hanging over Toudou's head.

"I guess you couldn't get what you wanted?"

"What was your first clue?!" Toudou snapped before composing himself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not going to let a little setback like this get me down. I'm Toudou Jinpachi and no matter what, I will get Maki-chan to see me for who I am and what I want to be! I'll find something good. You'll see. I shame that such a precious item would be wasted on a normal human head should he ever finds someone to buy it for that outrageous price." Manami laughed and nodded as the two headed for where their bikes were situated when they heard a call from far behind then. Glancing back, Toudou crosses his arms when he saw the owner of the antique shop running towards him. "Did I forget something?" Toudou questioned as he watched the older man pant, head down before glancing to the box in hand. "Yes...you have. How you spoke so eloquently of such a beauty that surpasses a normal human being...that person has to mean a lot and fits every little detail you gave of them..."

"Well of course! I wouldn't lie about what I say! Maki-chan is like a god that not even the most polished geisha could match! If Maki-chan could rank higher than I, then of course I will stand down among the sight of a greater portrait of elegance!" The man smiled as he stood up straight before holding the box out to Toudou. "Then it would be unjust of me to withhold such a treasure for someone so beauteous. Make it count." Toudou took the box as he looked to the owner before opening the lid and gasped when he saw resting on crumpled green velvet was the kanzashi, kushi and kogai that he was not long ago lamenting that the price was way out of his range of financial interests. Manami watched as Toudou looked at the items, completely speechless before thanking the man profusely, nearly sputtering out his thanks in an unrefined manner before turning to him and told him there was a change in game plan as he went to hurriedly unlock his bike.

Manami smiled as he turned back to the elder man and bowed to him before moving to unlock his own bike from the rack. Once the two were situated, Toudou taking careful precautions to make sure that he didn't lose the precious parcel for Makishima, he nodded to Manami as the two rode off. The man watched with a smile but unknown to him, a pair of dark emerald eyes had watched the two cyclists leave. Said figure was in another corner the antique shop when Toudou was there and precariously peeked around a shelf of meaningless baubles when he heard the two speak. As Toudou, whom he recognized as he too wore a Hakone Academy uniform, started to speak of such a respectable splendor that even made him look posh in comparison, a very hard feat when it came to Toudou Jinpachi, he became curious. He had to know, had to see what kind of person made even Toudou speak in his normal overly dramatics of appearance but not solely on himself.

Once gone and path clear of the direction they were heading, he went to grab his own bike from another bike rack settled a little further away from where he started. Settling himself in, he rode off after the two cyclists. If this mysterious being of grandeur was as Toudou described he may have found something mother would be proud to have around and if she likes it, then he'd too gets a cut of the reward for it.

That thought alone made a little smirk pull across softly tanned features.


	6. Chapter 6

Iridescent Spider

Chapter 6

0

The day was relatively warm as the upcoming summer was approaching. Sakamichi was humming a bit to himself as he assembled and filled a large bath basin outside the house. Because it was such a nice day, he thought to himself it would be good to treat Makishima to one of his favored lotus baths, not just for relaxing but also to soothe him from the events of the day before. Makishima had stepped outside, donned in a bathing robe as he walked over to where Sakamichi was. He looked up, smiling before glowing as he felt a thin hand land on his head affectionately. "Almost done, Sakamichi?" he questioned.

"Mhm! I just have to add the blossoms." he replied as he pointed to the pile stacked beside him and took a handful to toss into the warmed water. He watched as they floated about before standing as Makishima began to disrobe. Taking the robe, Sakamichi watched as Makishima climbed into the tub, letting out a tender sigh as he sunk a little in the warm water punctuated nicely with the scent from the blossoms and the natural forest air around them. Folding the clothing in hand, Sakamichi began to praise Makishima for his fair skin and full, luscious hair, making the demon chuckle softly.

"You had a hand in this as well, Sakamichi. I've fared well on my own but having you around has made my condition improve by leaps and bounds." Sakamichi blushed at the returned praise as he picked up the comb he brought out with him as well and began to run the fine teeth gently through the gently cared hair. If Makishima could purr, he would be right this moment. Sakamichi was truly a gift in every sense of the word. In the past, he thought he would regret saving him for he would turn on him for being a human, but those thoughts have greatly changed as the boy was a gentle soul and always aiming to please. And if Makishima could have anything to be pleased for is the boy's intense dedication to helping him keep his hair managed.

The combing continued for a bit before Sakamichi set the comb to the side and grabbed a tie, tying the hair into a messy bun with a few strands hanging out before grabbing a rag to dunk into the water. "You know, Sakamichi, you possess a little bit of gallantry yourself. I'm not the only one who holds all the finesse in our little home." Sakamichi squeaked as he picked up the bar soap and shook his head quickly. "Oh no, I'm much too plain compared to you, Makishima-san."

"Now now, you know better to say such things about yourself. I won't allow self-depreciation to happen. Even if the growth is slow, you've grown into a very promising child with looks to go with it." Sakamichi continued to protest and Makishima continued to tell him otherwise, their banter continuing even as Toudou and Manami arrived to their usual place. Manami nearly ran into Toudou's back when he stopped abruptly and tried to peek over his shoulder to see what made him stop only for Toudou to shove him behind the bushes.

"Toudou-san..." he whined. "Hush...just hush for a moment..." Toudou whispered as he continued to watch the sight before him. It was one thing to catch the other swathed in pretty, translucent silks but this...this was a whole nother level and just made Toudou fall for Makishima all the more. Manami whined again before wiggling forward to peek out from below and would've gotten a laugh at the fact Toudou was being quite lewd at watching Makishima getting a bath and his presence went completely unnoticed by the demon. He on the other hand was just content with watching Sakamichi and his busy little hands work, preferably imagining them somewhere else and doing something other than scrubbing.

_'Oops...I think Toudou-san and his lewd thought process in the wrong situation is getting to me too.'_

To all the parties present, they were unaware of a third pair of eyes watching in faint interest. Like most, the story of the flower of Fuji is passed around, most thinking its naught but a myth started up in the past and carried over as a means to make Fuji a greater tourist attraction. But this, this proved to be more than just a simple flower with a history to follow. This was a person, a rather otherworldly creature living right under the noses of so many people. The money that could be made by gaining him would make even the poor rich beyond their wildest dreams.

A slow, insipid grin slid across the third figure's face at the mere thought of what he could do with this much raw beauty in one person. But the only problem was a few obstacles stood in his way and the first was right in front of him. Even though he only glanced briefly, he knew well that before him was Toudou Jinpachi and the second was rather unknown to him and probably wouldn't be that much of a threat.

They both already looked to be focused on completely separate people and knowing Toudou's reputation in school, it's obvious who would hold his attention more. A matching beauty for the Sleeping Beauty. It only made sense. But for now, he waited and contemplated his next move. It will be hard but the benefits will pay out so well if successful. Back with the two residents of the forest, Sakamichi was finishing with washing Makishima's legs with a soft hum of his favorite tune before working on the rest of his body from his back to his arms and chest, passively avoiding going any lower than his stomach out of respect. Toudou on the other hand was infinitely jealous, full flush across his face and a slow nosebleed occurring that was pointed out by Manami, getting a whack in response. Once he was finished and rinsed him off, Makishima looked to him. "Sakamichi, go and fetch my kanzashi ornament box."

"A-Ah! As you wish, Makishima-san!" He said as he stood and headed off back into the house. Makishima settled back, eyes closed and from his spot, Toudou cleaned himself up and wiped away the stupid grin from his face as he went to get up only for Manami to stop him.

"What now?!"

"Toudou-san, it wouldn't be wise to go out there now. Think of the consequences of you stepping out after all this time, not to mention he's in the middle of a bath. I don't think he'd like that very much and will make sure you have no opportunities left to prove yourself to him." Toudou was ready to make a rebuttal but snapped his mouth shut. The little imp was getting too smart for his own good but with such a tender operation, taking caution was wise and practically lifesaving. He couldn't afford to mess up here. Sakamichi appeared back at his side not long after, holding a polished wooden box, a golden spider design etched meticulously into the wooden top, a gift from Kinjou after their first meeting that he held dear.

Makishima sat up and took the box in hand before opening it, revealing a small but impressive collection of different kanzashi given to him from the members of Sohoku. They were modest in style, the hair accessory expensive in price so the team had worked with their little funds to get something to bring to Makishima when they visited. He cherished each one since he was hardly gifted much from the modern world. He sifted through a few before making a sound of approval as he picked up one. It was a tamami kanzashi, made up of one large lotus blossom of yellow with orange accents on the inside close to the pistil, bira-bira tassels in a polished silver hanging from the clip behind the flower. Sakamichi looked to the kanzashi in wonder before freezing when he felt spidery fingers run through his short mop of hair.

"M-Makishima-san...?"

"Even the plainest bulb can become a beautiful blossom, Sakamichi. Since the day you came to me, I knew that something was different about you. Only a small child and yet unafraid by what I was and even going so far as to stay with me instead of heading back down the mountain and live in another village." he spoke, threading fingers through his hair before moving to fixate the kanzashi into his hair. "You're like the child I never had and probably never will have since we're the only known demons in this modern world. You take care of me out of devotion but also a little love in it too." A small quirk on his lips as he patted Sakamichi's head. "You are my friend, my son and my treasure. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Makishima-san..."

The words of praise weren't uncommon but something so deep had never been told to him before. It brought him to tears, literally, as he hiccupped a bit, thanking Makishima for his words as he bowed to him, making the other sigh but it was a sigh of amusement. "You know too well I spoil you just as much as Shoukichi does. I've been thanked enough just by having your presence here beside me." he spoke. Sakamichi nodded happily before wiping his tears away and stood, telling him he was going to put the box back into the house. Makishima hummed as he sat back and waited for Sakamichi.

When he came back, now holding a bottle of fragrant shampoo in one hand and a pitcher in the other, he knelt beside the bath and took out the tie so he could begin washing Makishima's hair with care. The scene was quiet except for the few chirping birds around them, Sakamichi wiping his brow free of sweat as he continued his task, washing, rinsing then washing again per his normal routine when given the opportunity to work with Makishima's hair. Once done with the second rinse, he stood and handed Makishima his towel so he could dry off. "Thank you, Sakamichi. Now if you'd be so kind to use your acute design prowess and pick out a nice silk yukata for me."

"Yes!"

When Sakamichi ran back inside, Makishima went to stand and climb out the tub, drying off some more and Toudou, done with waiting, moved to stand. "Toudou-san, are you sure about this now?" Manami questioned. "I'm done with waiting. I'm also jealous of that little brat for all the fun privileges he gets! Why can't that be me?!" he bemoaned angrily. "Well obviously you need to be in Makishima's good graces before you get those kinds of privileges." Manami pointed out.

"I know that! Let me dream!"

Standing abruptly, luckily at the right time where Makishima already had the towel around his waist, Toudou grinned and pointed in his usual manner at the demon.

"Maki-chan!" Hearing the obnoxious lilt of Toudou's voice, he gave a sigh as he side-glanced to him. "Why are you here now? Haven't I told you to never return here ever again?" he spoke. "I know, I know! But I have something that will immensely please you, Maki-chan! I won't give up in my endeavors to have you accept me as your own and create a pact with me!" Makishima's eyes narrowed as he turned fully to him, Manami on standby from his spot in case he had to make an entrance to soothe the demon before he could do worse to Toudou. He really didn't want to be the one to go back to the team and tell them Toudou died from being just a little **TOO** invasive of a demon's personal space.

"Create a pact? Is that all you're truly asking for? Making a pact means slowing your aging. To look young and vibrant for a longer time? You sure that isn't what you want more? Or perhaps I could surmise that there's something darker in you...the darkness that I see in most humans that lust for greed. If I allow you close to me with the promises you can spin like the webs I create, you could easily mark me down as a trophy, a mere item to sit pretty in your home with no freedom just to avoid someone else seeing me with their leering gazes and grasping hands." he spat.

"Before your time, even before you came to my parlor as a child, humans braved these hills in search of the rare flower being me and each time, their thoughts could be read like an open book before they even came into the open. They don't see me. They see a beautiful body to exploit. To destroy and tarnish as they so choose to." he continued, letting the towel drop. "Are you really trying to promise me a fact that you aren't like them? That these pleas to be at my side are honest and not a means to sweet talk your way past my hard earned barriers?"

Toudou had choked on his next few words as the glory of Makishima's body was presented to him. If he didn't had a good control over his tongue, he would've spat out something insensitive and given a one way ticket back to the base of the mountain if he didn't get hurt in the process of pissing off Maki-chan. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he did blurt out something stupid and looked the other dead in the eye.

"I don't lie, Maki-chan. I meant what I say. Since that day when I saw your form as a child, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to truly be with you. The pact, to me, is just extra to ensure I won't leave you alone for a good, long time. I really do love you and want to get to know everything about you. Your likes, dislikes, favorite foods and favorite clothes. And until you believe me, I will keep coming back and with something to gift you to show my honesty. Just like this kanzashi, so rare and expensive but the owner heard my words and have it to me so that it would go to a person right for it." He continued softly as he held the box out to Makishima.

The demon blinked, considering his words heavily before one foot stepped towards his direction. Could Makishima truly believe the male before him? Could Makishima really trust the promise of yet another human like he had with Kinjou and his team? He felt he was stepping into dangerous waters and yet...

He stopped before he got too close and sighed, raising a hand and Toudou flinched but instead felt the weight of the box slowly leaving his hands. He glanced up to see the box being carried over by thin threads of spider's silk, making him pout a bit that Maki-chan had refused to get close to him but the acceptance of the gift was more than an improvement for him. Sakamichi had stepped out and helped when he saw Toudou standing there before scampering over with the yukata to cloth Makishima. Hearing the squeak, he looked down to his young charge and smiled. "He won't be here much longer. I'm going to see what offering he'd brought to me before sending him off." Sakamichi nodded before holding up the yukata. "Please, Makishima-san! Let me open it in your stead! It could be a trap after all!"

"So rude! I would never stoop so low as to want to trap Maki-chan in anything except for my love!"

Taking the box, Sakamichi gulped as he placed a hand on the lid of the box, Makishima watching from the corner of his eye as he slipped on the yukata. Ever so slowly, Sakamichi opened the lid before squeaking as the lid hit the ground, holding the box away from him as if something was going to jump out and attack. When nothing happened after a couple seconds, he blinked before bringing the box back to look inside and gasped, holding it up to Makishima to look. He did so when Sakamichi found the coast was clear and his eyes widened a fair margin as he looked to the delicate items in the box.

Reaching inside, he picked up the kushi, looking it over as thin fingers ran over the gilded spider motif with care. Toudou beamed happily, grateful that the reaction he wished so hard for was exactly what he got from Maki-chan. "I wasn't joking when I said they were expensive. Remains from ancient times and surely going for one million yen. But it was my praise of you that allowed me to get them with no charge to bring up to you. Now do you see, Maki-chan, that I mean well?"

Seeing that Toudou was fully out of hot water, Manami sighed a bit in relief but continued to watch and wait for the right moment to make himself known. This was Toudou's time and he wanted to respect that at least for his senior. Makishima sighed, setting the kushi back into the box as Sakamichi looked to him, part of him in worry and the other part intrigued. "Well, the gift is well received...but I also don't know if a pact is worth making. Saving Sakamichi and making the pact with him was my first and last pact for my lifetime. I don't want to make the same mistake my father had in falling in love with a human. I'm sorry, Toudou...I just can't do this."

Toudou's eyes widened, the hairline fractures in his being from the times he had his advances rejected by the demon now making course to the point where he felt his world shatter around him again. Falling into a deep, dark pit, Toudou clutched at his uniform shirt as he looked down, completely despondent. Even with this small token of his sincerity and love, he still hadn't managed to break through to the other. The words Tadokoro spoke to him that day rang through his head and he sighed.

_'I guess now...it's time to throw it away...just throw it all away...I can't convince him, no matter how hard I try...'_

Makishima watched him for a moment and was about to speak when Toudou did so for him. "No one should be alone...Yes you have Megane-kun...but he alone won't fill in the hole that vies for a loved one. I'm sure even you know this but for so many years, you've ignored the call for it cause of your hatred for humans. No one would suit you like the woman your father held dear to him. The bear at the bakery did tell me I'd be lucky to even get this far but I won't force you. I'm not like them that had ruined your perception of the good people out there." he whispered as he turned away.

_'Throw it away...he won't come around...'_

Manami frowned as he peeked out from the top of the bushes, waving his hand to catch Sakamichi's attention and the movement caught his eye, causing him to wave back before looking to Makishima as he clutched the box in hand while Toudou began walking back the other way. Manami glanced to him as he walked pass.

"Are...you stopping here?"

"Yeah...heh. Guess my good looks can't work on everyone. I still have my fan girls to support me. Nothing will change how my school life goes. This will just save me an hour out of Hakone every day." he said, headed still lowered as he began walking off. "You on the other hand, you done your job. You're free to do what you want. You have Megane-kun and he's not as hard to charm. Just don't betray him since you're on your own." Manami hummed as Toudou continued walking off.

The figure still hidden deep in the forest cursed before running back to where his bike was located. After all he seen, so much can be placed into motion. Toudou was out of the way, Manami would be easily distracted with his own conquest, leaving him free to get to the demon by his own means...even if it meant force. He grinned as he found his bike and hauled it over the guardrail before riding off.

He had to plan and prepare accordingly if he want this all to go as well as he hoped. Manami moved to stand beside Sakamichi, looking to Makishima whose expression had changed a he raised a hand. Before Toudou was completely gone through the trees, he stopped. "Oi...stupid uniform snagging on some dirty branch..." he mumbled as he went to reach down but he saw it wasn't a branch that had caught him but a line of spider's silk.

He glanced back up and over to where Makishima stood, the two younger ones standing behind him as they waited to see what he was about to say next. Makishima was still silent for a while, looking down before raising his gaze back to Toudou's. "I...you do speak the truth. For too long the call for a loving companion had plagued me."

"Makishima-san..." Sakamichi whispered and the other glanced back to him. "I never told you cause I didn't want you to worry yourself sick." Sakamichi nodded as Makishima focused back on Toudou. "This empty feeling different from the feeling that Sakamichi had filled with his bubbly presence is one I've ignored but you...you brought it to light. You made me think of the truth to your words, whether you are someone different that wouldn't steer me wrong. Constantly you've come up here and constantly you've spun words, no matter how vain they could be, to prove that you are worthy to be here and not someone who should have forgotten me. Maybe...Maybe such is why I never wiped your memory a second time. You made me think, Toudou Jinpachi...and so...after contemplating more and having this treasure in my hands, I'll allow myself to briefly overlook the words my father left me before he died and give you the opportunity to show me your worth in full without pushing you away. This is not a declaration of love but maybe soon, if you do it right and without incident to my being or Sakamichi's, you'd hear those words from me." Toudou was silent throughout the exchange but when he heard he finally got through, a wider smile could've very well split his face.

"Wahaha! Maki-chan! Thank you!"

Manami smiled, never seeing Toudou that happy before aside from when he breezed through the competition on an exciting climb during the occasional hill climb races he'd attend. Now with Makishima giving Toudou the freedom to come and visit without feeling invasive, it also mean good for him as he looked to Sakamichi and the shorter boy looked to him, smiling as well. "He doesn't look it but Makishima-san is really happy too."

"I'm happy as well cause I get to see you too, Sakamichi-kun." he replied, holding the bag holding his own gift to him, making the boy blush a little and only cause him to go darker when he felt Manami's hand on his head. Makishima clapped, catching their attention. "Since you're guests here, I suppose now would be a good time give you some hospitality. Sakamichi, go and prepare some tea and breads from Tadokorocchi."

"Mh!"

Raising a hand, Makishima pulled the thread away from Toudou who eagerly ran back and used them to remove the basin from sight, knowing Sakamichi will get to emptying it later, and walked over to his usual perch and sat down. Toudou plopped beside him and Manami next to Toudou as he waited for Sakamichi. He brought the tea and breads out on a platter, avoiding stumbling in his haste and the four talking peacefully, or at least as peacefully as one could get when you didn't have Toudou trying to make every other question a means to learn something about Makishima. When it was getting late, Manami nudged Toudou to tell him it was stone to go and the other pouted, not wanting to leave but stood anyway. The two bowed before leaving, well more of Manami leaving and having to drag Toudou behind him.

"I'll come back the next day and the day after that! I'll bring you more treats! Maybe some tea! Oi! I won't let that bear get the one up on me! Ah, I have an onsen my family owns! I can bring you onsen manjuu! You're sure to love that! Maki-chan! Maki-chan, I love you so much! Don't forget about me!"

"How can I when you're screaming loud enough for the next town over to hear you." Makishima murmured once the two were out of sight and he sighed a little. Sakamichi was standing behind him with his gift from Manami in hand, up on cloud nine from the gift and the chance to talk to Manami more. The boy truly was sweet, a little cheeky but very sweet. "Come, Sakamichi." he called as he went to head inside and Sakamichi was quick to follow, moving to place the doll in his room before moving into the kitchen to start dinner. Makishima went to sit in the front room under the kotatsu, left to his thoughts and wondering to himself if he was too quick in his decision.

"Sakamichi?"

"Yes, Makishima-san?"

"How do you feel about the boy you talked with?"

Sakamichi stopped washing the rice and hummed. "Manami-kun? He's really nice. It's interesting to meet someone like him. He's like Imaizumi-kun, Aoyagi-kun, Naruko-kun, and Teshima-kun but different in his own way. He's really fun too as he tells me stories of his school and home life." he replied. Makishima nodded, resting his cheek in hand on the table as Sakamichi continued to cook while he thought to himself for the rest of the night of where this newfound fondness will take him next.


	7. Chapter 7

Ragged breathing, pale skin dotted with beads of sweat, a sea of emerald and ruby splayed out over the white of the sheets. The sight alone was absolutely beautiful and Toudou couldn't imagine anything better to grace his vision. How they got there, he didn't know but he surely wasn't complaining one bit. It was like a dream come true. To have his dearest Maki-chan writhing in unrestrained bliss beneath him as he brought him the utmost pleasure, even though he knew fairly well he must be completely inexperienced with the intimate touches to the male body.

But who was Toudou to argue when he had the whispered pleas of "more" coming from the radiant being below him. "Kiss me, Jinpachi..." Makishima whispered as arms, long and thin, wrapping around his neck to bring him down closer. He couldn't refuse the call, pressing his lips to Makishima's happily. Their tongues danced against each other, a soft, near audible moan escaping the mountain spirit beneath him.

Toudou near prided himself that he was able to unwind Maki-chan from the bitter shell he was when they met. It took so much time but the result was well worth it if it had gotten them to this point of their rocky relationship. Toudou pulled back, a single thread of saliva holding them together and he grinned down to him. Makishima returned it with one of his hard won genuine smiles and Toudou felt he could soar. But not just yet.

He still had to cater to Maki-chan first. He would always be first and foremost to Toudou even over himself and that was saying plenty. So with that thought in mind, Toudou grinded against his hard won lover, the spirit who had refused him so many times until he finally proved himself, the demon claimed to eat the flesh and souls of the people who could wrong him or step into his territory on the mountain, the majestic unobtainable flower that was finally plucked and sheltered in his loving hands.

The grind had let out another satisfied sound of that saccharine voice and Toudou moaned himself, pressing his forehead against Makishima's. "Maki-chan...Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan..."

"Jinpachi..."

"Maki-chan..."

"Maki-cha..._gyaaah_!" A loud thud echoed in the small room as Toudou rolled off from his bed and landed on the floor. He moaned a mix of pain and pity as he sat up, hair askew in an obnoxious bedhead from his sleep as he gazed around. Before him was not the sight of Maki-chan under him and writhing in pleasure as he waited for Toudou to take the next step...the very step that was obviously something to dream of and leave him with the uncomfortable tightness of his sleeping shorts, a damp spot already staining the fabric. Toudou groaned in embarrassment and could only be grateful that his dorm was just him; otherwise he wouldn't be able to face his roommate should they have woken to his exuberant moans in his sleep. Running a hand through his hair, he finally got himself off the floor and headed into the bathroom. He needed sleep but he needed to clear his mind and get rid of his prominent problem first.

The latter was the worst of his worries but made it known that he can't wait much longer to make his pact with Maki-chan now that he had gained his trust. If he was already dreaming of him, he could only imagine the worse of it if he starts daydreaming in class or during club. At least this was a few days after getting Maki-chan's acceptance so the dream wouldn't be completely far-fetched but obviously this was his body telling him that his hormones wouldn't be able to take much more soon enough. Taking a few to make himself presentable to the masses, Toudou was ready to head out to classes, giddy with glee as he thought of what he should bring next to his precious demon of the Fuji mountain. As he opened the door, he breathed an unflattering squawk when he found a boy standing at his door with no warning or a knock to announce his presence was there.

"Ah, hello...can I help you?"

"Yes, yes. You're Toudou Jinpachi, correct?" The boy questioned, stepping back as Toudou moved to step out his room once he had his bag in hand. "Yes, I am." The boy grinned and nodded. "Great! So I didn't find the wrong room! I'm Zhen Takahashi. Second year from a different class. I heard so much about you and you sounded so cool and being someone from a historic ryokan could only mean you know a lot about history, don't you?" he had questioned as he followed in Toudou's shadow as they walked to the main school building.

It was too early for this, Toudou had thought as the underclassman kept talking of varying topics, completely exuberant for so early in the morning not to mention some of the topics when he did lend an ear sound awfully close to hitting home about Fuji. The idea that the kid may have heard something about the great Fuji flower story worried him just a little. Maki-chan never mentioned of any other wayward enthusiasts coming along to try and find if the stories were true aside from himself three years ago with Shuusaku and while grateful, didn't mean that anyone would try should he let something slip. And if that were the case...

Toudou grimaced at the thought of all his hard earned work going up on flames. "You know, it's quite early and I'm still trying to wake up so my beautiful face can greet the school populace properly so why don't you head on off to your class and if you still have questions, maybe I can answer them during study hall or lunch." he murmured as he began to quicken his pace a little but tried hard to make it not look urgent in his need to put distance between him and Zhen. "Wait, wait, wait...humor me for a moment before you head off to class." he called as he went to catch up to him and Toudou sighed. He was persistent, almost like a shadow of himself when it came to pursuing Maki-chan. He pouted a little at the thought of this being how the demon felt when it came to him but turned on his heel to face Zhen.

"Alright, I'll humor you for a bit since I have the time to not tarnish my perfect record of a timely arrival."

"Great! You really are something! No wonder all the girls like a charming, flattering guy like yourself." Zhen had praised and normally, Toudou would boast about it but right now, he felt his heart hitting at his ribcage in an ill-fated manner at what he was going to be asked. "So...this story travels over most of Japan and is usually passed on by kids as a means to make them curious enough to make the long travel out there if you don't live near one of our various tourist hotspots." Zhen began as he walked past Toudou with a small gesture of his hand.

"Yeah...go on." Toudou mumbled as he went after him. "Then you in all your years had heard of the great Fuji flower...right?" Toudou froze up, luckily not visibly so he wouldn't show off that he had indeed had knowledge of the story, even more so the truth behind it. That's the last thing he needed is to make it obvious that the flower isn't exactly a flower. "I've heard of it but it's nothing but a wives' tale. No one actually went out of their way to pursue a fable."

"Oh of course not. Not many modern folk would care to remember such a legend. But you know, I've heard of it and it always made me a bit curious. Did you ever wonder if them calling it a flower was some sort of front? As if something more is up there? I mean all they give is that it's a pretty plant that has the means to put people back down to the base of the mountain with no recollection they even went up there but logic would obviously state that such magic couldn't possibly move a full grown body down to the base of Fuji, especially if no one ever sees it happen." Zhen continued and that hole grew into a very deep pit in Toudou's stomach as he listened.

"Well...I mean who'd go up there these days? I wouldn't think anyone would find any merit to that story to make the effort to go out there." he said in a hopeful attempt to steer the other from trying that very thought. He heard stories about Zhen's double life aside from school. Rumors that his parents were either part of the yakuza or high up in the chain in the Red Light district. If someone were to confront him about it, though, he played it off as a joke and make petty threats about either getting men to come to their house for money or bring them for a night to service their clients.

That definitely kept most of the student body away cause it was hard to tell with his poker face if he was serious or truly joking.

"Well it would be such a long trip for us in Hakone so of course no one here would go out...but I always wondered if you ever got curious about it, Toudou. So how about it? Know anything that differs from the story we were spoon-fed as kids?" he questioned, stopping before Toudou's classroom door. His breath hitched, eyes shifting a little as Zhen looked to him hopefully. "I mean, after all you _love_ to ride the hills in your biking club so maybe you had seen something out of the normal if you ever went to Fuji." Zhen pressed on.

"Well I do of course but my course frequents more to Mt. Hakone over Mt. Fuji. The chance of me heading anywhere near there in this day and age is for our Inter-high race which is being held here and that isn't for another few months so for me to know anything about this so called flower in the mountains would be a moot point. And besides, right now we have to focus on exams and I rather deal with that then fishing for truth in a story." he spoke as he slid open the door. "So if you'll excuse me..." he continued as he stepped into the classroom, shutting the door on Zhen and when he was sure the other had walked away, he let out a breath.

"That was too close to home..."

Running a hand through his hair, he composed himself as he went to his seat to prepare for his first class of the day. Zhen was a far off matter that he didn't need to concern himself with till hesitation called for it and he truly hoped that he didn't have to. He couldn't allow one kid to ruin so many hours of work if he had decided to not heed his words and still venture to the mountain. "But Maki-chan will deal with him in kind. He'll forget he ever went up there and he'll be safe once more." he murmured softly to himself as he pulled out his books.

As he wandered to his class even though the prospect of skipping rested heavy on his mind, Zhen glared ahead with narrowed eyes. Toudou's sly tongue could've fooled him but he knew what he saw and he won't rest till he got to know what he wanted to hear. Since the third year was a lost cause in terms of information gathering, there was only one other that he could surely exploit. The blue haired first year that he had seen. His name fluttered around a few times in the halls as he was slowly gaining a small following of girls of his own from being part of the club that reigned supreme from the last inter-high, better yet that his desire for the climb of the hilly Kanagawa prefecture meant that he can't easily lie through his teeth that he wasn't there.

He smirked as he brushed a strand of russet hair behind his ear. He will get what he wanted to know and if all else fails...well what he didn't know won't hurt him on the long run as his ploy will definitely make sure that the beautiful mountain spirit lose all hope along with his trust of the fool he allowed into his bubble.

When the day finally came to a close and Toudou stepped out with his schedule for his midterm exams, he looked out to the dark clouds that signaled the beginning of the monsoon season for Hakone. He frowned a little, knowing club would be closed until further notice with the weather, and wondered how the two up in the mountain would be fairing right now. Shaking his head, he decided to get to the club room to put his bike inside so it wouldn't suffer to the elements before making his way to the library to begin studying. That will at least help clear his mind from the events of today. He still didn't like the idea of Zhen's persistence but he hoped that his diversion of the topic will keep him away for some time if not for good.

0

The cool morning brought a gentle mist upon the mountainside the next day, calling upon the upcoming rain of the monsoon season. Sakamichi felt the change in the atmosphere and went out to bring in the laundered sheets for their futons. He hummed with a frown as he brought in the sheets and closed the door behind him. Due to the upcoming rainy season, Tadokoro had dropped by before the worse of it could hit his little town of Chiba to bring them plenty of food to hold them over so Sakamichi didn't have to go out to forage for berries and fish. Setting the sheets in their proper place, he moved back to the window, hearing the first drop of rain hit the greenery before the shower began.

He sighed, dainty hands resting on the windowsill as he watched the pouring rain dampen the land. Due to such, he knew well that Manami wouldn't come up. While biking in conditions like this wasn't uncommon from the stories he told of hill climb races he competed in, he surely wouldn't worry the younger child of him coming out in this kind of downpour. Sakamichi didn't want to think of Manami-kun suffering an accident but he also kinda missed the boy and his daily visits when he came up with his elder upperclassman. Makishima had stepped out from the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand, and walked over to Sakamichi, resting a cup upon the windowsill. "The beginning of the monsoon season, hmm?"

Sakamichi nodded as he glanced up to him. "Will this season be the same as the last?" he questioned. Makishima shrugged as he lifted his hand to set inside a flowing sleeve. "Perhaps. To me, this season seems different...like a sense of foreboding of the unknown." Sakamichi blinked before nodding as he looked back out the window. Makishima watched him carefully, knowing that pining look well. He wished to see the cheerful bluet that always came up with the ever master of dramatics Toudou Jinpachi. He will still never truly understand why this particular human had such a burning desire for a pact amidst the need to be in his company. There was nothing glamorous about it. The only thing it promised is an extended life to match his own but to him, the idea of eternal life can be boring and lackluster. Sakamichi was an exception to such for he had looked up to him greatly after saving his life from his accident.

Makishima had mixed feelings about Sakamichi's attachment to stay by his side but he had definitely brought out a new light to his life that he didn't think he needed. For so much of his years, he was alone. His mother passing when he was only a babe, then his father passing when he was in his teens, telling him the purpose of the demon heritage. The onigumo, the dreaded spider demon of history long buried, nested in the mountain and waited for their prey to come to them. Using their elusive webs and otherworldly beauty, attracting the weak minded into their embrace only to eat away their life and body for sustenance. The threads spun into the primitive land before the growth of the Kanagawa prefecture was his tale, the iridescent flower that would bring prey to him...but Makishima knew...

The humans is what brought about his parents' death and he should live to his demonic heritage but at the very same, humans can bring about his own death. His life, while eternal, still has a fatal flaw like any other. The memories will continue to stay and remind him the horrors of the human mind. Their deception and greed...their sincerity and dreams. Such is why he wonders to himself if his decision to allow the two to come and go freely is safe after so long of his resolute solitude from contact that wasn't their guests from Chiba or Sakamichi.

"Makishima-san...?"

The demon blinked before looking down to Sakamichi who looked up to him, a flicker of concern in his eyes that he eased with a gentle smile. "I'm alright...Sakamichi...that boy that sees you...Sangaku was it...what do you feel about him?"

"Manami-kun...well..." Sakamichi began, fiddling with his hands. "He's really nice. He brings me a lot of gifts for me since we never go into the city. I think he really likes me."

"As a friend...or perhaps more?"

Sakamichi blinked before a small blush dusted his cheeks. "I think it may be more. He doesn't hurt me and more than likely you or Toudou-san would stop him if he tried." Makishima nodded as he looked to the rain. "Then...what if you make a pact with him? Would you allow him to stay by your side?" he asked. "Makishima-san..." Pulling a hand from his sleeve, he brought with it a simple glass bottle. Inside were little round pellets that Sakamichi gazed at before looking back to Makishima. "These, Sakamichi, are spider eggs. These are the contract to any pact the onigumo makes. As I've told you before, this is what I had given you to ensure you didn't die after the bandits defiled your home. Since you were human before, you wouldn't have a spider familiar like Mari but as your senior and sire, I can carry more than one under my pact. If you truly desire it, then I can share one of these with Sangaku."

Sakamichi looked to the bottle then back outside to the rain. The offer was rare and Makishima would've put a lot of thought into it before pitching it. Makishima's greatest fear when creating a pact was the youthful appearance left when the lifespan was extended. If people who seen someone more than once over the course of a few years saw no changes, they would exploit the secret.

But to be able to have Manami with him for an extended life was definitely delightful but at the same time, Manami was in school and possibly had plans for the future. Sakamichi could never think to ruin what could very well be a sizable future for Manami with making a pact and he had to work twice as hard to make sure no one couldn't learn of the reason behind his youth. "Sakamichi?" The smaller boy looked to him and found a smile on Makishima's face.

"I can see what you're thinking and I can't blame you. But listen to me, you may not look it since you haven't grown for a few decades but your mind has matured where your body hasn't. I know when the situation comes to it, you'll know what to do without having to ask me of the next step. Especially if he shares your feelings." Looking into his cup, Sakamichi smiled and nodded, taking his words to heart as he sipped his tea. Makishima patted his head as he took the bottle to settle back into his sleeve before sipping his own tea, smiling when he heard Sakamichi praise him for another wonderful blend of tea leaves.

0

When Manami stepped out of his class, Zhen was there, all smiles, as he looked to the boy. "Ohayo~" He greeted cheerfully. "Hello! May I help you?" Manami returned, sliding the door shut before Miyahara could yell at him for escaping another lecture. "Yes you can. I'm Zhen Takahashi and I wanted to nitpick about a legend with you that I'm sure you must have heard about." Manami hummed as he walked along with Zhen close behind. "Which legend? Legends are so commonplace nowadays that you can't just know of one and be fine with it." he spoke with a finger placed on his chin.

"True, true but this one is something I've always been curious about and wanted to see if people who cycles and love the hills so much would've seen something." he informed and Manami's eyes narrowed when he mentioned the hills, everything in him in high alert as he waited for Zhen to speak some more about his interest in a particular story. "Well I do live for the hills. There's always something magical about the climb on a good day." Manami said with a bright smile.

"Yes! So you must know then! Anything on the gracious Fuji flower!" Zhen exclaimed as they stopped at Manami's locker. Manami laughed in delight as he went to open his locker door. Zhen grinned, face darkening as he waited impatiently for Manami to say something, anything to lead him to his ultimate goal. He expected the other to have looser lips than Toudou so playing off as the curious student interested in a local legend would surely make him spill something important.

After putting away what he didn't need, he turned to him, friendly smile still one his face before he spoke. "Well Zhen, if I told you what I knew about the great Fuji flower, I would have to make sure you never see the light of day ever again. You see, I promise my senpai Toudou that if someone were to ask, to not say a word and if I betrayed him, then I'd have to kill the person so they wouldn't blab something important and make a scene over nothing. Do you see?"

Zhen couldn't believe what he heard and was left standing there as Manami changed out what he needed before leaving him alone. When he came across Toudou, he gave a wave as the upperclassman walked over to him. "I saw Zhen walking with you. What happened." he demanded and Manami waved it off. "No worries, Toudou-san. I gave him quite the ultimatum that kept him from asking much else. I don't think we would have to worry about him again." Toudou sighed in relief and nodded. "Good."

"So why exactly is he trying to weasel out information on Makishima-san and Sakamichi-kun from us?"

"I don't know but I already have a bad feeling about him. We can't do much with exams coming up and we can't risk riding out to Fuji with the rainy season upon us to warn Maki-chan and megane-kun. So for now, keep tabs on him the best you can and see if he spills his true intent. If you find anything out, come back to me, got it?" Manami nodded as the bell rung and the two parted for their next class.

When the day was over and Zhen was safely back home, waving off the maids that had greeted him, he headed up to the second floor and to the large office that is usually occupied. Knocking his entrance, he stepped inside before bowing.

"Mama, I come home to tell you of something intriguing that I have found."

The high back chair faced away from him before eventually turning around, revealing a woman whose beauty was surely natural. Full plump lips painted in red wrinkled slightly into a frown as eyes dusted with purple eye-shadow looked to her son. "Oh, and what pray tell have you found in this worthless little district of ours?" she questioned. "Oh, it's definitely not something here but something up in the forest of Mt. Fuji." A thin eyebrow arched as she leaned forward. "What could be so special in the forest of Fuji?"

"Well I'm sure you have heard the story of the Fuji flower passed around during your youth. Well two of my dumb schoolmates went up there and I got a tad curious of why so I followed. And what I saw had simply blew my mind. There is no flower up there, mama. Instead there is a guy, a guy who surely beats all the women we have in comparison. His stature is tall and imposing but his impeccable godly form will make so many heads turn. It will send sales through the roof if we get him." Placing a manicured finger on her chin, she thought of the possibilities. For the students that have so long wondered about Zhen's heritage, only so few have thought right about him.

When he plays the curious oddball student in school, at home he is the conniving brat raised by an even more conniving woman who ran her own brothel in the seedy part of town. Beautiful women were the talk of bars and clubs in Hakone, a treat for the working man looking for a grand time. But business was thinning out for the women were losing value and she needed to think of something to bring up her sales. With what Zhen was telling her, this spirit of Fuji could be just what she needed. She never thought of the day she would get males into her precious brothel but if he is as Zhen says he is, how can she deny having a living legend in her hands.

"Do you know anything else about him?"

"Sadly no. Two kids from the academy have made contact but when I try to use the story as a means to make them tell me there isn't a flower there, they didn't bite. They know plenty but they want to keep that information locked away." she huffed as she stood and walked over to him. "Well if they won't talk, then use what you do know to get close to the spirit. You know how to deceive people, you learned from me after all." He hummed before nodding, grinning. "Alright, I can definitely do that. So make sure you have your best men ready for the capture, mama. I'll implement that plan after midterms are done. Those idiots are part of the biking club so their inter-high or whatever is close at hand. They all be distracted by training and will never have the time to get to Fuji. So when they do go there, they'll be too late to help."

"Perfect. Such a smart boy I raised."

"But I just have one stipulation." Zhen spoke and she blinked. "What?" Zhen walked over to her and took her hand. "Let him be my personal plaything. He'll bring in the money, even if he doesn't have sex with the clients, but let me be the one to deflower him. I'd like to think of it as the final nail in the coffin for my dear upperclassman who thought it was a good idea to even dare to think of steering me wrong with important details about this."

"Well you are my darling son and you're about to embark on so much work to help your mother so why not. The money pulled just from auctioning him would work plenty to make my business soar again so what if they can't get that pretty little hole? Family comes before business always. And I know my baby boy won't fail in getting me such a delightful treasure."

"Of course not, Mama, especially when I get the meat of the prize over anyone else."

The two shared a dark laugh before she sent him on his way to study. When he was gone, she moved to her desk once more and picked up the phone, auto-dialing a familiar number.

"Lady Circe. How may I be of service?" The voice on the line spoke.

"I will have a job for you and your men soon. When I call, you will assist my son to Fuji for a very special prize."

"As you wish, Lady Circe."


	8. Chapter 8

The week of midterms was finally upon all schools in various prefectures and each student had diligently worked their way to study for the first round of the rest of their lives when it came to the third years. But for one, he was antsy but not for the success of passing midterms with flying colors. Toudou knew well that he wouldn't fail but the tests and essays were the last thing on his mind. The matter with Zhen still weighed heavily on his mind, new attempts never happening and Manami never mentioning of him being approached again to learn about Maki-chan. That alone worried him. He was a man of persistence before he got acceptance and if Zhen was anything like him, he wouldn't give in even when he didn't have all the information needed to even approach the demon on the mountain without the unfortunate end of forgetting he existed. The breach of the demon's security is what made him worry cause after the midterms, it would immediately be training for the upcoming inter-high which mean even less time to get all the way to Fuji to see and reassure the precious spider of his dreams that everything would be fine and that he would protect his secret at all costs.

So there he sat, in the midst of his Japanese history midterm, mind frazzled as he wrote correct answers without fail but on certain occasions, the slip of writing in 'Maki-chan' over the proper answer made him quickly erase it before continuing on. _'I have to focus.'_ He told himself mentally. Maki-chan will be fine. He handled himself for more than a good chunk of decades, there was no way some overzealous brat will get the upper hand and pull the wool over his eyes. With a smile, Toudou turned back to his work and focused.

His own insecurities still burnt a sinister hole in the back of his mind.

0

When the last of the midterms were done, Toudou left the classroom with a sigh before seeing Shinkai rounding the corner. "Ah, Shinkai..." The sprinter looked up before waving as he stepped over to him. "Just who I wanted to see. Fukutomi told me to go see everyone to give them the basic schedule for the inter-high training." he said as the two walked off. Toudou nodded and listened silently as Shinkai told him what is to be expected since he was already a valued member to the team that was slotted as their main climber. He nodded slowly at the schedule, already knowing full well that with it meant that there was no way he'd be able to break from it and go to the mountain. It made his stomach tighten but the team counted on him. Toudou thanked Shinkai as they reached their lockers and he went to put some of his things away. "Maki-chan...Please endure the time I won't be able to see you. I just hope Zhen doesn't use this opportune moment to find you." he whispered as he closed the locker.

The day after, they were on their stretch schedules to train for the inter-high, Toudou on cylinders alongside Arakita and Izumida. Fukutomi watched them in silence along with some of them underclassmen part of the cycling club but didn't make the cut for the team. Sweat drenching his face and shirt, Arakita glanced around before giving a grunt. "Where the hell is Manami?! He should be here too!" He groused. "Probably riding out Mt. Hakone again. I wouldn't expect him to stick to one place easily." Izumida commented and Arakita groaned. "That little brat...and we trust him as our second climber over Kuroda..."

"As long as he does his job, that's all that matters." Toudou spoke. After all he was with his mentor so he trusts him to be practicing his climb in preparation for the upcoming competition.

But alas, that isn't what Manami was focused on as the first year instead carried a box of manjuu on his ride to Fuji to see the charmingly shy Sakamichi. He too had his worries on the matter of Zhen but as long as he and Makishima were still in one piece then he had nothing to worry about at this very moment. Besides, if he did know they existed, it was obvious that he won't get far with the older demon without being wiped clean of his memory so they really had nothing to worry about. What he didn't know, though, is upon leaving the school, he missed the sight of Zhen stepping out from the building to see him riding off. From the get go, his intentions clear as most clubs were in full effect and being part of the cycling club and a major competition about to come up, he shouldn't be shirking from whatever inane schedule their captain had for them.

"I knew it..." he mumbled before turning back into the building.

Manami hummed softly as he rode along on his way to Mt. Fuji, smiling all the while as he easily bypassed motorists and took the time to enjoy some of the peaceful scenery. It was nice, he thought, but nothing beats the comforting warmth of the little cottage within the mountain. The trip, while taking close to an hour at best, felt like nothing to Manami as he reached the familiar drop off point. Stepping off his bike to bring over the guardrail, he lead it into the forest to where the homely setting was located. From the window, Sakamichi had spotted the brilliant blue hair and gasped excitedly before running to the door, passing a curious Makishima on the way. Throwing open the door, Sakamichi smiled more.

"Manami-kun!" he called cheerfully as the other kicked the stand down and smiled. "Hope you didn't miss me long, Sakamichi-kun." he said as the smaller boy ran over to him. "Kinda...a little...a whole lot." He admitted eventually with a soft blush. "The rainy season was such a downer cause it meant you couldn't come to visit because of the bad roads and rain." Manami chuckled and nodded. "And Toudou-san would have my head if I tried. I had to stay to prepare for the midterms or I wouldn't be able to participate in the big inter-high race." Sakamichi nodded, knowing well of Manami's love for cycling from his stories so he understood how much the big race must mean to him. "I also brought a treat for us..." he said, holding out the box of manjuu and Sakamichi's eyes widened in delight as he took the box and opened it to reveal the tiny filled desserts and took one. "And a proposal to you as well." He added as he took one to munch on.

Sakamichi bit into the manjuu he had in hand but looked up to show that he was listening. "Would you like to take the rare opportunity to come down the mountain and visit the nearby town? I heard it's pretty nice for locale." Manami offered as Sakamichi swallowed the bite of manjuu he had, frowning a little. "Well...I have a bit of paranoia you see...for the cities and towns...I lived up here for so long...I'm not accustomed to the modern world. The cars that drive by are bad enough since some come out of nowhere when I go to cross the main road." he murmured. Manami tutted softly as he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know the world outside your home is going to be scary but you have me with you every step of the way. We won't be there long if Makishima-san gives us the ok. He'd worry for you more and risk himself if I didn't bring you back in a timely manner." Manami reassured. Sakamichi pondered over the idea. To finally see what the world had become since his time was exciting and he had always been curious if the world below. But as he knew well, because of Makishima's trust in people, he wouldn't go down there with him and he definitely wouldn't make him go alone without some sort of trusted escort. And with Kinjou and the others so far away, he was left with very few options.

So Manami making him an offer he could easily refuse but didn't want to was a very hard set of choices playing out in his mind. The only worry he truly had even in the safety of Manami's care is what kind of people laid in wait. For the many, many years that have gone by, people surely had evolved from what he remembered and while there are some good ones out there like Manami-kun and Toudou-san, there are also those that Makishima spoke of that would take someone of great beauty like him and Manami wouldn't be strong enough to protect him. Even the reverse could happen and he was afraid he would fail Manami-kun cause he couldn't handle himself. Manami stayed quiet and watched as Sakamichi processed so many scenarios that could happen with their outing. He knew the boy was still concerned of the outside of his previous home but he was there and he would protect him. Not matter what sacrifices he'd make to do so. Reaching out, Manami grasped Sakamichi's hand, making him look up curiously.

"I promise...I won't let anything happen to you, Sakamichi-kun. You mean too much to me to have someone take you from me." He whispered. A faint blush had crossed his cheeks at his words but trust in that Manami-kun wouldn't break those promised words, he nodded eagerly. "Ok! I really want to go down to your world! Let me go ask Makishima-san!" he said happily as Manami let go of his hand so he could run back into the house. Makishima had watched the exchange silently from the window and seeing Sakamichi's face light up, he could only guess that whatever the boy told him was exciting. Thus when Sakamichi ran inside, he looked over to him.

"What did he tell you?"

"Manami-kun wants to take me into town! Can I go, Makishima-san?"

Makishima looked crossed at the thought but the excitement on Sakamichi's face was too innocent to crush if he said no. There was a very deep part of him that felt so much would go wrong if he allowed him to go. That Manami wouldn't be able to watch Sakamichi and he gets lost or hurt or kidnapped. The latter is what he feared the most which is why he would never step out from his home in the mountains. "I can't let you go out there..." he began, watching Sakamichi's face fall greatly and he raised a hand. "Til I get a solemn oath from Manami himself. Come along." he said as he went to step outside with Sakamichi quickly following behind. Manami looked up and straightened himself when Makishima approached him. "So, you want to bring Sakamichi down into town, do you?"

"Yes sir."

"You know how I feel about the towns and the people that reside there, right?"

"Yes sir."

"So then...can I trust you with your very life that Sakamichi will be safe and unhurt and return back to me? He is like a son to me and the last thing I want is for him to be lost from me completely."

Manami gave a nod as he placed a hand over his heart. "I swear to you, Makishima-san, that Sakamichi-kun will be safe in my hands and returned to you with nary a scratch on him. I just want him to see things from my world. Not enough that he would consider leaving you, never that, but just a glimpse of what has changed since his time." he said as he bowed low to the older demon. Makishima folded his hands into the sleeves of his yukata as he processed this. He could tell his words were sincere and he would indeed keep Sakamichi safe. Not to mention that this would be the means to prove to Sakamichi of whether Manami would be a suitable partner when the decision to grant him his pact came along as he had discussed before. Closing his eyes, he came to his conclusion. "Then with your words as our contract, I allow Sakamichi to go down into town with you."

"Really?!" Sakamichi squeaked and Makishima nodded. Bouncing in place and unable to respond, Sakamichi could only run forward to give Makishima a hug and he stroked his short cropped hair. "Just have him back before nightfall since you travel by bike and your hometown can't be easy to get to." Manami nodded before going to tap Sakamichi's shoulder. "Let's go. We won't have a lot of time but luckily, I have a place picked out we can go to." Sakamichi nodded, passing off the box of manjuu to Makishima before the two ran off back into the forest where Manami's bike waited. Makishima watched the two run off and he sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Slight movement in the waves running down his back revealed his dear familiar Mari there, her small body moving to his shoulder and mandibles clicking softly. "I know...but I trust him. He has a big heart. Not the most trust in nature since I feel there is more he hides til he reaches that boiling point but for the safety of Sakamichi, I believe in him to do what he must to protect him." He spoke before turning to head back into the house to fix himself a soothing cup of tea since he had the place to himself. Also the manjuu looked inviting and he didn t mind having one for himself.

With the two, they reached where Manami settled his bike and Sakamichi gasped as he looked over the foreign transport curiously. Walking over, he placed a hand on the cool metal, completely in awe. "This is your chariot? It s so small." He whispered. "Small but fast. This is what we call a road racer. Different from the cars you see but just as fast as them. The best thing about them is that you have no walls or a roof over it. You can feel the wind in your hair as you climb the hills or ride the flats. It's a really great feeling and I love it each time I go climb Mt. Hakone." he said. Sakamichi hung onto his every word, starry-eyed as he imagined himself in Manami's position despite his clear inexperience of riding such a thing. "I know that feeling so well! I love having the wind blow through my hair as I run through the forest when I go to forage!" Manami nodded and smiled as he kicked up the stand and walked over to the guardrail. "Then let me pose a question to you, Sakamichi-kun. Think you can run like the wind and keep up with me as we head downhill?" he asked, bringing the bike over and setting it on the paved street. Sakamichi giggled as he leapt over the guardrail and answered happily that he could. "Then let's up the stakes with a race. The thrill of the descent that is so smooth to your tired muscles is just as good as the climb." Sakamichi nodded to the request as the two moved to the other side to match incoming traffic as they head down and Manami climbed onto his bike and smiled to him. "Ready Sakamichi-kun?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Then ready...go!"

Clicking his shoes in place, Manami was off and with a laugh, Sakamichi was running off right behind him. Manami had a bit of distance ahead of him but that didn't deter Sakamichi in the slightest as he picked up the pace. After some time, Manami glanced back to see where Sakamichi was and laughed when he found the other closing in to take place beside him. "Your cadence is absolutely amazing Sakamichi-kun! And you haven't tripped once!" he said over the wind that tried to drown out his voice at the speed they were going. "I had plenty of practice, Manami-kun!" Sakamichi replied. Manami laughed and promised great things when they reached the base of the mountain and make their way to Gotemba, a town famous for its premium outlets of various stores all over Japan. Sakamichi nodded to the idea before, to Manami's amazement, he took off ahead of him. Grinning a little, he shifted his gear to catch up. There was hardly a car on the road as they had their race so the sight of having a smaller male running up against a road racer down the incline of Mt. Fuji wasn't a sight to be seen and boggled on by the general public. Soon, the upcoming flat roads hidden by the sparse trees began to appear and Sakamichi gave a happy cheer as he landed first onto the flats and looked back to Manami as he rolled to a quick stop beside him.

"I won, Manami-kun! I actually won! I can't believe it!" he gasped, chest heaving but a wide smile crossing his face. "You did indeed. I'm actually a little shocked but this was a fun run so I have no reason to feel disappointed. Actually, I'm fairly proud of you for your first race." He said with a smile. Sakamichi blushed at the praise, tenting his fingers which made the other chuckle. "I promise though, on the way back up, we'll tie." Sakamichi nodded as Manami nodded for him to follow as they continued on their way to Gotemba. As more things were opened to his sight, Sakamichi was in awe, observing every little thing around him and trying to burn it all to memory of the rare chance given to him. A few times his pace lagged and Manami had to call him to get him to catch up again. By the time they got to Gotemba, Sakamichi was floored by the tall buildings of concrete and the many people walking about. Some were in normal everyday clothes, others a little more flashy or formal business attire. Sakamichi continued to look around as Manami climbed off his bike. "Come. Let s go to the visiting center. Aside from the outlets, they also have fun attractions here too." Sakamichi nodded as he went to follow the other. As Manami set his bike into a bike rack, Sakamichi continued to look around in awe before Manami's movement caught his attention. "Ready?" Sakamichi nodded eagerly and when Manami held a hand out to him, he took it and followed him. Their first stop was a visitation center that held plenty of brochures and directories to the various places Gotemba held.

"See? They have outlet malls with so many things for you to see. And to have something to remember the trip with, I'll buy you one thing that really catches your fancy." Sakamichi's eyes shone with delight and he nodded quickly to the offer. "Yes please!" Manami smiled before taking one of the pamphlets and they were off to explore. Sakamichi took most of the lead as he dragged Manami along as he looked into each store curiously to see what they had and what was different from the thing he remembers of his time. When something generally has Sakamichi confusion of its purpose, Manami was there to explain it for him much to his delight as well. He was learning so much and couldn't be more grateful not only to Manami for coming up with the idea for to Makishima for allowing him to chance to come down from the mountain. As they walked to see to another store before breaking to get some food, a very familiar tune had caught Sakamichi's attention and he turned to look for it. This caught Manami's attention as he looked to him. "Something wrong?"

"No...nothing's wrong. But that tune...I know it."

With that, Sakamichi had started off and Manami was quick to follow so he wouldn't get lost. He really valued his life and he didn't want to become spider food if Sakamichi got hurt. Eventually, the diminutive boy stopped before a display, the music blaring out from two speakers as a television mounted there was showing off ads of products for the ever popular Love Hime that was sold at the shop. Sakamichi's eyes glistened behind his glasses as he looked to the television and Manami stopped beside him. "Oh, so this is what caught your attention. Have you got around to hearing about it?" he questioned and the boy shook his head. "I have heard this song before from one of the cars that drove through the mountain. It was so catchy that I began to hum to it but only knew of so little." he explained before turning to Manami. "Oh ho, and since you could never leave the mountain without an escort, you could never find the source." he murmured. Seeing that Sakamichi's attention was wholly on the display, humming now to the full song that he was finally able to hear as he watched the bubbly heroine do her job. Manami smiled before getting an idea and stepped to Sakamichi's side. "Hey, Sakamichi-kun, I have an idea for you." He began, catching his attention as he turned to the other boy.

"What is it Manami-kun?"

"Since you're already in so deep after watching a few minutes and listening to this little theme song here, how about I get a portable DVD player and the DVDs of this series so you can watch it when I visit?" Manami suggested. Sakamichi couldn't even reply as he was too speechless of Manami's generosity to indulge in his newfound interests. "R-really? You'd do that for me...?"

"Of course. You really like this show and it wouldn't be fair if you'll never hear anything of it ever again after today." Rendered to nothing but a sputtering mess, Sakamichi could only now in deep regards to Manami while thanking him profusely. Manami laughed softly. "So cute. Now raise your head, Sakamichi-kun, you still have to pick out something you like that you want to take back with you." Sakamichi did indeed raise his head and clapped as he ran into the store with Manami close behind. It took them a bit as the store had plenty of Love Hime merchandise but eventually, Onoda had found something he really liked. It was a simple keychain with the main heroine. Pictured on the hard plastic. While of course the other would have no sort of keys to use where he lived, Manami couldn't say no. So he purchased the keychain and Onoda was giddier than a schoolgirl as he held the item close. "Thank you, Manami-kun!" he said as he looked to the other. "It was nothing, Sakamichi-kun." he replied as they left the store to explore more.

Back in Hakone, after practice, Toudou decided to take a small visit back home to Toudou-An. His muscles were screaming and a nice dip in their precious hot springs was a delight he wanted to indulge in for a bit. He greeted his mother when he walked in and his sister upon passing the kitchen. Changing in the changing room and grabbing his towels, he stepped out into the private spring that was reserved for the owners to avoid the usual cacophony of their guests. As he bathed in the warm waters, he was left to his thoughts. Various ones came to mind; the inter-high, finals and especially, his dearest Maki-chan. He really wanted to visit the beautiful demon again before schoolwork and the inter-high took over his time but even so, the time he could spare still isn't enough. To travel so far right after practice was pushing it and even if he could have the gracious honor of staying overnight, then it was about waking up much earlier than his eight hours of beauty rest would allow just to get back to town and get ready for school. He sighed, sinking further into the water. But while he desires to visit was at an all-time high, there was still the pit that weighed heavily in his stomach that the time away would lead to something terrible.

"But...I suppose all I can do is keep my head up. I will take this secret to my grave and never put Maki-chan in danger. I promised myself that since our first meeting."

With that in mind, he shoved his worries into a box and enjoyed the rest of his soak. Toudou had no doubts his sister will shove dinner at him before he could head back to his dorm so he couldn't stick around in the spring for too long.

But of course, while Toudou decided to bury his worries, they would be on the rise once more...if he only knew.

0

"Perfect...absolutely perfect..." A voice commented, a corkboard before the shadowed figure. Tacked to that very corkboard was a menagerie of things. From delicately written lists to crossed out post-its, each detail was meticulous in planning to get the overall prize. That prize that this one person desired, a legend that he was soon going to oust to the public but keeping the best of spoils for himself...the iridescent spirit of Mt. Fuji.

"And soon...you will be mine. And this perfect piece, this dastardly plan is all I need. To capture you and make sure the closest thing you trust to be invalid will remove all my obstacles." Zhen whispered, sharp grin pulling across his face as he tugged down the one sheet with the only thing he needed. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment, the best time where no one could follow. With his connections, school meant nothing so a day missed to capture the illustrious demon of the mountain will be well worth the truancy.

"You can't fool me forever, Jinpachi. This is where your close guard will fail you..." he whispered and chuckled deeply, the page clenched tight in his hand.


End file.
